The Empire
by AyooKimchiii
Summary: Imagine a new generation from the Upper East Side. The Elite Circle they call themselves, coming from the parents of the well-known characters Blair, Chuck, Serena, Dan, and Nate, this story is a new beginning to where they left off. This time, their children will begin to take over the city.
1. Young and Beautiful

**Chapter 1: Young and Beautiful**

**_In the city that never sleeps, what could be better_**

**_than a little bit of champagne and music?_**

**_The young and wreckless, here to_**

**_introduce their world to you._**

**_Welcome to the Elite,_**

**_the future builders of the Empire._**

**_-J.A. The Teen Spectator_**

_Is this seriously happening? What do I do? Should I make the first move? No. The guy should do it first. Why am I freaking out? I never have before... With adrenaline pumping in her veins, he slowly leans in and kisses her softly on the lips placing his hand on the small of her back._

* * *

It all started with a couple of exchanged glances, small talk, and a couple of champagne filled glasses. The return of Chloe Pearson shocks the entire East Side as she has not been seen since the end of freshman year. She is the daughter of the wealthy Pearsons, Oscar Pearson owning half of Manhattan next to The Bass Industries under the rule of Charles "Chuck" Bass. You can say they're real big enemies, but in the public eyes, they're just two good friends, that go way back. Elizabeth Pearson, the main editor in chief of the all time famous VOGUE magazine. With these type of successful parents you can only imagine what their children will sought out to be. Chloe and Blake Pearson, in Manhattan's eyes they are the principle of success and power but so are the children of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Henry and Nicole Bass are their successors and will do anything to remain on the top, profoundly first place. One thing they have in common however is that they are considered to be in the Elite Circle. Once you're in, you're in. But you have to fight to remain on the inside of the Upper East Side. With a new generation taking over Manhattan, more drama, romance, and mystery is coming your way.

* * *

"Blake, seriously, where did you put my phone at?!" Chloe screamed throwing things around her room searching for her phone. Chloe and Blake have been invited to Nicole's Annual Back-To-School party held at the Bass's penthouse. Her only memory of Nicole before leaving the city was they were always competing for everything, mainly the title, "It" girl.

"I don't know sis, but it seems you got a text from Thomas Gatsby?" Blake snickered playing around with Chloe's phone."His name is Tom and he's my date to the party tonight! Which you're not going too." Chloe snarled snatching her phone away from him. She checked the message and placed her phone in her purse.

"Didn't know you were attracted to the Gatsby's, there like family. Incest I say." Blake chuckled checking his reflection in the mirror. He ran his hair through his soft, blonde hair and turned to face his sister.

"No you idiot, we're going as friends. He needed a date, I needed a date so we just decided to go together. Now leave my room because I have to get ready for an important event. You know how important this is to me." Chloe said pushing Blake out of her room, slamming her door.

"See you tonight sis!" Blake laughed walking away towards the foyer. It was always amusing for him to mess with Chloe. Besides he hasn't seen her in almost two years, he missed her.

"I swear Blake! If I see you tonight, your ass is grass!" Chloe yelled opening the door only to catch her brother walking away as fast as possible.

"You forgot I was invited too, the Bass family adores me." Blake smirked walking into the elevator.

* * *

The annual back to school party that Nicole Bass throws herself at the Hotel Empire penthouse is occurring tonight, which means a lot is going on for our upper east siders. From getting manicures and pedicures and suits picked up from dry cleaning, Nicole Bass was also running around making sure her party would go perfect.

"Henry, I need you to pick up my dress, call the limo. And make sure the alterations were done properly. There's a reason why I paid that much. I have to look better than Chloe Pearson. People say she's on her way to take my place in the top Elite Circle. Who even invited her?" Nicole said looking off her check list, scribbling little notes. "Everything has to be perfect." She rolled her eyes at her brother who was still standing there looking confused as ever.

"The Pearson's you say? Don't worry, she's got nothing on you. If anything, I bet you got gossip on her." Henry sighed pouring himself a glass of scotch. Just like his father, scotch was Henry's favorite drink. He always made sure he had a full flask in his blazer pocket at all times.

"That's the problem. I don't. You know me, I love the competition, but if I have no source of weapons to destroy them, why do I even try." Nicole said abruptly slamming her check list on the counter. Henry looked down at the check list then up at his distressed sister. Nicole was Queen B at Constance and she always tried her best to remain on top. Being stressed because of the job is the least of the title's worries.

"Look, the Pearson's is our frenemy, and were Basses, we never lose. So cheer up, I'll pick up your dress for you and we're going to have a great time at your party okay? I'll see you later." Henry smiled at his little sister and left for the elevator.

"I'll make sure we never lose." Nicole smiled sinisterly, as she opened her phone.

* * *

"Any gossip on the new girl?" Nicole said impatiently taking a sip out of her mocha latte. Scheming with her best friends was another strategy to take down the enemy. Plus she always loved catching up with her girls especially if it was filled with new profound gossip.

"I'm looking Nicki, just chill out a sec." Callie Humphrey replied typing furiously on her MacBook Pro. Callie Humphrey is known as the daughter of the former elites, Dan Humphrey and Serena Van Der Woodsen and little sister of Alan Humphrey. She is also known as Nicole's most best and trusted friend. Like mother and daughter they say, these girls have been stuck to the hip since they were born. Nicole places her latte down and pulls out her phone checking the time.

"Well, I don't have much time to just sit here and wait, I am hosting a party tonight you know." She looked at her iPhone and began to panic as she barely completed any of the tasks she planned for the party. Her patience was thinning with every second passing by. She just wanted to know something about Chloe so she can begin her scheme to take her down.

"Don't worry N, we'll find some dirt." Noelle Archibald mumbled, opening her water bottle taking a big gulp. Noelle Archibald is known as the daughter of Nate and Jane Archibald and one of Nicole's trusted friends. These three together are what Manhattan calls "The Three Elites". When these girls are in charge and scheming, you don't want to go to war with them.

"Are you seriously hung over the day of my party N? And take off your sunglasses, you look ridiculous." Nicole scowled rolling her eyes. Noelle never skipped a night to go out partying and it was starting to annoy Nicole. As Queen she had to make sure that all her minions were in line at all times.

"What can I say? I love my magaritas. Thursdays are always Thirsty Thursdays." Noelle laughed until a sudden drunk hiccup escaped from her mouth.

"Yes and today's Friday, so pull yourself together!" Nicole said furiously. Noelle stared at Nicole hard and took her glasses off.

"Let me see if Jayden has any dirt. He is my older brother after all. " Noelle said taking off her glasses. She pulled out her phone and began to text.

"He does know everything inside and outside the city." Nicole agreed approving of the idea.

"Found it!" Callie squealed, smiling brightly at her laptop screen. "Tell me the dee's now." Nicole demanded her eyes hungry for gossip. "Apparently she was studying abroad for a while. It says here she was spotted with Tinsley Kim in Hawaii both sharing a couple of glasses of martinis." Callie replied. Nicole took another sip of her latte, confused.

"So why is she back? She was basically living the life, she even spent time with Tinsley Kim, and she's at the top of the A-list."

"Well, there's obviously a reason why she came back. We just need to find out." shared Noelle looking through her iPhone. "Nothing stays a secret in this city. We'll find out sooner or later."

"I prefer now. I need to know who i'm dealing with. I never lose girls. I'm on my way out, see you guys tonight." Nicole put on her Gucci shades and walked out of the cafe. With this amount of information Nicole can easily put Chloe down. But instead she decided to wait it out and see what more gossip can pop up later.

"Noelle, does this girl seem like trouble to you?" Callie asked curiously. "Oh she's dangerous alright. But our Nicki can handle her no problem. See you later Cal." Noelle picked up her purse, put on her shades, and waved good bye to her friend.

* * *

"Well don't you look gorgeous." Tom said breathlessly, blown from Chloe's dress. "Oh stop flattering me. You look rather dashing yourself Tommy." Nicole flashed a smile at him. He chuckled, "You ready? The limos waiting for us." "Been waiting all this time for tonight. Let's go." Nicole picked up her purse and walked into the elevator.

All of the rooms in the Bass's penthouse were filled with the latest hit music that even the 19th floor could hear it. Bottles are clinking, glasses were getting sipped on, while the upper east siders were either socializing or dancing on the floor. "I hope you're having fun Manhattan!" Nicole yelled holding up a glass of champagne. "As Junior Class President, I would like to provide all the upperclassmen the luxury and style of the way a Bass lives." Everyone raised their glass, "Cheers! To the new school year!" "Cheers!" Everyone echoed back. Nicole was smiling with her clique when she suddenly fixed her eyes on something that pricked her anger.

"Chloe Pearson is here? Who the hell invited her?!" She hissed. Noelle arched her eyebrow at the sight of Chloe and quietly chuckled to herself.

"So she really is back. She even pulled a move like your mother did, like forever ago, right Cal?" Noelle Archibald gently pushed her. Callie's mother, Serena Van Der Woodsen left Manhattan to run away from the guilt of sleeping with Blair's boyfriend at the time, Nate and for accusing herself of killing her former friend Pete.

"Really? You have to bring my mom into this? Your dad literally hooked up with half of Manhattan." Callie shot back. "Are you talking about Nicole's dad? Or mine?" Noelle laughed. Both Nicole's and Noelle's fathers always had a past of being with many, many women.

"That is not the time Noelle. Callie shut up and get drunk or something." Nicole snapped. "Oh, there's another joke about your mom Cal!" Noelle laughed, taking a swig out of her martini. "Guys! Stop being so distracting! Chloe is the main focus here!" Nicole grabbed both of her friends and marched to her room.

"What the deal anyways Nicki? So what if she's back. Who even invited her? " Callie sighed collapsing on Nicole's bed. There was never a night where the three of them could just hang out and chill like _regular_ teens.

"Word is, Chloe Pearson is going to take her spot that's what." Noelle added. "You know how N gets when she isn't known as the Queen B, just like her mother was." "You love to connect the past with the present don't you..." Nicole glared at her.

"I think my parents invited the Pearsons. It's a competition thing. Besides I'll always be Queen B. It's in my genes. A Bass never loses, girls." She got up, picked up her glass and walked out to where the party was.

* * *

"Oh my god, this party is too hyped. I love it. The music, the decorations, the food!" Chloe exclaimed taking a bite out of a chocolate-covered strawberry. She glanced around the room seeing all of the teens socializing and having fun together. She sure did miss the city, maybe it was time for a new beginning, a clean slate for her.

"Sure looks like you're having fun there Chloe." Tom said taking a sip from his glass. His eyes searched the room until his gaze was fixed upon something. Chloe chuckled at his face and began to look around.

"What are you staring at Tom? You look creepy."

"Tinsley Kim..." Tom replied staring at Tinsley.

"Oh, she's here? Love her, we went to Hawaii last summer together for a shoot!" Chloe exclaimed searching for her.

"Wait, you know her?" Tom asked rubbing his head. "Here let me introduce you to her." Chloe grabbed Tom by his arm and dragged him towards Tinsley.

"Tinsley!" She squealed.

"Oh my god, is that you Chloe?! Where the hell have you been!" Tinsley said going in for a hug.

"Oh you know, I've been traveling the world, even though I love the city, I still want some space."

Chloe laughed rolling her eyes. "Oh, yeah I totally know that feeling. So who's this?" Tinsley smiled looking at Tom up and down.

"Tom is going to be your date tonight." Chloe winked pushing Tom in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Tom Gatsby, I'm pretty sure I met you before?" He said nervously trying to act cool. "Thomas Gatsby? The Gatsbys? Don't you own like all of the West Side?" Tinsley asked, smiling at him. "Well it seems like you're hitting it off rather well here, so I'm going to leave." Chloe said walking away.

* * *

Chloe Pearson was back into her old world which consisted of champagne and ravish parties. Sometimes she asks herself why she even came back. Majority of the people forgot about her nor do they even care. But with this fresh start, she was going to start doing things her way and live her own life. She sighed downing the rest of her drink. Maybe the city will give her something new to look forward too. Going for another glass, Chloe passed by the outside window view of the city in the Bass's penthouse. "Wow, never seen Manhattan like this before..."

"That's because you never really seen the heart of New York." A seductive like voice called out. "Oh shit, you scared me!" Chloe turned around and faced Henry. That's where it all started. Her eyes stayed fixed on his eyes and it felt like everything around her just went numb and mute.

"The names Henry. Henry Bass." Henry replied taking her hand and kissing it slowly. Chloe was covered in goose bumps from the moment he placed his lips on her hand. She shivered and tried to pull herself together. She then realized the last name. Bass? Wait, our dads hate each other. Damn it, this would happen to me. Finally I meet a super hot guy and this happens. Why th- "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? You look really disturbed." Henry asked confused.

"Oh no, it's just that you're a Bass." Chloe blurted out. Henry gave a little frown. Maybe she spoke a little to soon, Chloe thought. She always had a prblem of filtering her thoughts.

"Is that a problem? Who are you to say that?" Chloe panicked realizing that she was a little too blunt.

"No it's not a problem! I'm sorry, my names Chloe Pearson, it's just-" "Pearson you say? Like Oscar and Elizabeth Pearson?" Henry interrupted. Chloe got nervous thinking he would no longer have any interest in talking to her. She didn't care if he was a Bass. There was just something about him, that made her so attracted to him, maybe this was the new thing the city gave her to look forward to. "Yeah... is that a problem?"

"Not at all," he chuckled, "But i'm pretty sure my dad hates your dad." "And my dad hates your dad." Chloe laughed along. "Well this just makes it more interesting." Henry said slowly, gazing into her eyes. _There's something about her. So pure, yet dangerous at the same time. _

"Henry! Henry! You're missing the party!" Nicole called out searching for her brother. "Henry! Come on, you little junior posse is out here looking for you! You know how you _love_ attention! Hen-" She comes across the two laughing and talking. "You have got to be shitting me." Nicole mumbled under her breath. She takes out her phone and snaps a quick photo. "Want to take my spot? Now my brother? You're messing with the wrong bitch Chloe." Nicole walks away with a slight devious smile.

"Wow, you're hilarious, and very charming." Henry chuckled softly taking Chloe's hand. She shuddered at the touch, "Well, you're not so bad yourself." "How come I never see you around the city?" She asked.

"How come I never see _you_ around the city?" He laughed circling the rim of his glass.

"Well I would really like to see you around..." Chloe looked down at her feet, hopeful. Henry looked really hard into his almost empty glass. "I mean, only if you want too." Chloe said feeling slightly rejected.

"I hope you know, I would love to see you around." Henry stepped closer to her, pulling her close. "You're not like any other girl I've met before." He slowly smiled. "Oh, I've heard that line before." Chloe laughed, gently punching his shoulder.

"Trust me" he laughed, "I haven't said this before. I don't have a reputation like my father in his early days." He chuckled walking towards his personal bar pouring himself another drink. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. I've been traveling. I like my space." Chloe replied looking away. "Why would you ever want to be away from the city?" He said curiously. "Well, you know I have my reasons. You're so nosey." She teased. "I'd like to know more about your story Chloe. There's something so interesting about you..." Henry looked hard into Chloe's eyes stepping closer to her. Her breath getting hot and heavier, she took a large sip of her glass and slightly stepped away. "What, you scared? You don't seem like the type that would." Henry grabbed her hand. "Here come with me." Chloe hesitated. "I'm not going to rape you." He chuckled.

They both went back to the living room where the party was still going on. People began to turn heads as they saw Henry and Chloe hold hands. Whispers began to spread among the crowd as they watch until they both sat down on a nearby couch.

"People are staring..." Chloe whispered trying to hide her face. "Scared again?" Henry laughed. He walked towards the table and signaled one of the bartenders for a drink. You a fan of scotch?" He turned facing Chloe with a slight smile on his face.

"No i'm fine. I think I had a bit too much to drink." Chloe touched her face realizing how hot she was.

"The hell?" Noelle gasped at the site of the two. "Nicole, did you know about them?" Nicole turned and saw her brother laughing and chatting with her number one enemy.

"Never expected him to have the balls to bring her out here."

"I thought your brother was supposed to be mine.." Noelle pouted. "Seriously N? " Nicole turned smacking her on the arm. Noelle rolled her eyes and went to the bar to get a refill on her martini.

"Let them be Nicki. This is the most I've seen your brother be social since..." Callie started off, but slowly got quiet. Nicole's eyes turned cold and faced Callie. "Watch your mouth Cal. We don't speak of what happened." Noelle walked back and looked at the two seeing the tension. "Did I miss something?" "No. It looks like Callie had a bit much to drink." Nicole replied glaring at Callie.

"What's up ladies! Did you miss me?" Heath Ferro wrapped his arm around Nicole's waist planting a huge kiss on her cheek. Heath Ferro is also apart of the Elite Circle with his parents being wealthy investors in almost every technology business in the world. If you want to know the main producers of the Apple Company, you could say his parents played a big role. Heath always had an interest at Nicole since private grade school, but Nicole was too obsessed with titling herself as Queen she had no time to find herself a king.

"You're such a pig Heath." Nicole rolled her eyes pushing him away. "You know you love me babe." He winked walking away to a circle of girls. Nicole, still staring at her brother and Chloe became disgusted with the site that she had to walk away, her posse following her. Oh they're both going to get it. She'd make sure of it.

"So Miss Pearson, tell me more about yourself." Henry sat down taking a deep breath. "Well what do you want to know?" Chloe smiled with a giggle. "Everything." He replied putting himself closer to her.

"Maybe another time." She whispered in his ear, pushing him away. "I don't like to tell too much when I first meet someone."

"Oh come on, you're just teasing me now." Henry laughed loudly. "There's something about you. I just can't put my finger on it. I just want to know you. Everything about you." He placed his hand on her cheek. Chloe's breath stopped short. _Is this seriously happening? What do I do? Should I make the first move? No. The guy should do it first. Why am I freaking out? I never have before..._ With adrenaline pumping in her veins, he slowly leans in and kisses her softly on the lips placing his hand on the small of her back. Henry pulled back and looked hard into Chloe's eyes.

"I thought you don't like to tell too much when you first meet someone." Chloe smiled pulling him closer to her, kissing back.

"_Kissing_ has nothing to do with telling." Henry laughed and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'd love to know more about you Chloe. The night is still young and beautiful, especially with you around here." Chloe blushed, running her hand through her hair. Chloe never felt this way before, with anyone and she wasn't going to mess it up. Henry gave her a funny feeling in her stomach and she knew it wasn't because she had too much to drink. Little did she know, the Bass bloodline is stronger than any bond you can think of. When you mess with family, you can only think of one name. Nicole Bass. Like the family claims, they never lose. Good luck Chloe, you're in for a real big one.


	2. Mysterious One

**A.N.- **The next thing I post will be just a note explaining each and every character and their role in my story. This story isn't solely based on just Chuck and Blair's children but also on the children of the main characters from Gossip Girl. Thanks for reading! Please post reviews! I only intend to get better with your advice.

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious One**

_**The last time we were with the Elite Circle, they were throwing down at Nicole Bass's annual back-to-school party. It has appeared young Bass has found his lady, Chloe Pearson, who has appeared mysteriously once again in the city that never sleeps. My sources tell me that the two have bonded heavily on champagne, small talk, and some lip action. Rumor is the Bass's and the Pearson's don't enjoy the company of each other so let's see where this fling leads up too.** _

**_-J.A. The Teen Spectator_**

* * *

"Great. Just great. I hope you enjoy what Jayden Archibald is saying about our family? All because of your stupid actions Friday night." Nicole sighed heavily, grabbing a piece of toast, nibbling while glaring at her brother. "Just because his father took down Gossip Girl with The Spectator, he thinks he can just be like his father and say anything. Bet it's not even the truth! It's okay Henry, you can tell me! We can sue Teen Spectator!"

"Relax Nicki. What's the deal anyways. It was nothing." Henry put up his hand in disagreement and ignored the attitude his sister was giving and continued to read the paper. Nicole continued to glare at him with utter disgust.

"Are you shitting me? Nothing? You were interlocking your lips with the enemy." Nicole hissed, throwing a piece of grape which perfectly hit the center of Henry's forehead.

"We start throwing things now?" He growled. "Grow up sis. It was nothing I tell you. I still know my priorities."

"Good." She snapped. "We have a reputation to protect. You know how father gets." She got up to pour herself some coffee and sat back down getting out a little mirror to check herself.

"Good morning Nicole. Henry." Chuck Bass greeted his children. "Morning dad." Nicole smiled shutting her little mirror and shuffling things around her purse. Henry nodded at his father then went back to reading the paper. "How was your party Nicole?" Chuck asked smiling as he took the morning paper away from Henry. He rolled his eyes, and pulled out his phone.

"Oh it was fantastic daddy, everyone loved it! I can just imagine how wonderful junior year will be!" Nicole gleamed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And you Henry? How did you like the party?" Chuck asked casually not moving his eyes from the paper.

"It was alright. You know how Nicole's parties aren't really my thing." He replied still playing with his phone. Nicole shot him a dirty look in which he returned a cold stare initiating to not say anything to their father.

"I know what you did son." Chuck looked at his son and took a sip of his mimosa. Henry and Nicole just stared at their father with disbelief. Before saying anything else, Blair Waldorf walked in.

"Good morning, how did everyone sleep?" She walked in with a creme and black Chanel suit with a pair of Louis Vuitton heels to top her outfit. She leaned over to kiss Chuck and kissed both of her children on their cheeks. She placed her suitcase down and her purse on the counter and inspected the food the cooks have laid out for breakfast.

"Good morning mother. Are you going to Paris now?" Nicole asked placing a grape in her mouth.

"Yes dear, you know how intense these fashion meetings with Waldorf Designs get." Blair replied pouring herself tea before sitting down. She eyed Nicole and what was on her plate and sighed.

"Nicole honey, eat some more, you can't go to school with an empty stomach. Now eat." She demanded before grabbing herself toast and some berries. She waited for Nicole to grab more food before finally settling herself to her breakfast. Nicole rolled her eyes and placed a couple of bacon strips and a strawberry pastry onto her plate.

"So son, you like Chloe now?" Chuck questioned his son, trying to hold in a smile. "No dad... can you not..." He blushed trying to keep his composure. Blair finding out about Chloe was the worst and scariest thing Henry could imagine. He glanced at his mother's facial expression and sunk a little in his seat.

Blair looked at the two of them with a confused look. "Chloe? Chloe who? Have I met her before?"

"Oh you met her alright." Nicole glared at Henry. "Her name's Chloe Pearson. Daughter of Oscar and Elizabeth Pearson." Chuck answered for Henry shooting a look at Blair.

Blair stopped chewing and gave Chuck a stern look. She coughed a little, took a sip of her tea, then looked at Henry hard. "The Pearsons?"

"What?" Henry shot back offensively. "You're the ones that invited people to Nicole's party. It's not like I asked for it to happen. It just did."

"What happened exactly? There is nothing wrong with liking the competition Henry. But I hope you know, your father and her father don't like to be friendly towards each other. Not in business anyways." Blair said sipping her coffee looking straight at Chuck for him to add to her lecture.

"Your mother has a point son. Nothing wrong with affiliating yourself with the competition. But know your boundaries. I don't want any problems in the future." Chuck was still reading the paper not even once to look at him.

"She's nothing to me dad. Stop freaking out." Henry got up, picked up his book bag, and headed for the elevator.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Nicole shouted after her brother, quickly picking her stuff and heading to the elevator. "Bye father, bye mother!"

"You were the one that invited the Pearsons weren't you?" Blair looked at Chuck hard in the eyes trying to get him to fess up.

Chuck lowered his eyes and smiled. "I actually wanted Blake to steal Nicole's heart, but I guess the tables have turned. I want our children to get to know their competition. When you know the competition, it's easier to attack."

"All i'm saying is, you can't scheme like this without me, Chuck. Don't meddle into their social and love lives, especially if it has something to do with their hearts. You can't mix business and pleasure. We would know." Blair replied concerned about Henry.

"Relax honey. I know my boundaries as well." Chuck said folding up the newspaper and placing it on the table. He took a sip of his mimosa and glanced up at Blair who was still glaring at him.

"I'm serious Chuck. Out of all your competitions, the Pearsons? I don't want our children to play the same games we did back in the day." Blair got up, called the maid to call the limo and started to walk to the elevator. "I'll call you later Chuck. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Chuck picked up his phone and began to dial.

"Cebastian. Its Chuck Bass. I have a job for you." Chuck looked at a nearby family portrait and looked directly at the picture of his son. "Find any information about Chloe Pearson. I want to know everything." He closed his phone and looked out the window into the city. "It's all for the Empire. They'll thank me one day."

* * *

"Nicole! Did you see what Jayden wrote this morning?" Callie sat down below Nicole on the met steps opening her yogurt.

"Yes I have. And I'm super pissed at you N. Can't you tell your brother to chill on the posts for a bit? I'm already stressed as it is. Now I have to deal with this crap." She pulled a water bottle out of her Michael Kors bag and drank a huge gulp from it.

"Nicki, it's Jayden. I can't stop him." Noelle rolled her eyes browsing twitter on her phone. "Besides, a little gossip about you didn't seem to bother you before. You love the attention."

Nicole nodded agreeing with what she said. "But still, next time I see him, he's dead. He should know bet-" Nicole stopped herself, her eyes fixed on something. Callie and Noelle followed her lead, their mouths opening at the same time.

"So she goes to school with us now." Nicole broke the silence. She met eye contact with Chloe and clenched her fists.

"Um, Blake is there something on my face?" Chloe asked still looking at Nicole. "That girl has a staring problem, or maybe it's my face..." Blake turned and looked at Nicole. He turned to his sister and started to laugh.

"No, nothing's wrong with your face. But that's Nicole. You know, the little sister of the guy you were kissing at the party?" Chloe's mouth opened and her eyes got wide.

She brushed away her strawberry blonde locks hovering over her eyes and looked back at Nicole studying her face. "_That's _Nicole? Oh my god, I could barely recognize her."

"Well, don't mess with what's hers Chloe. Nicole's Queen B at Constance and she doesn't play when it comes to family. She's a Bass." Blake looked at her sister with nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"She doesn't own him Blake. I can do whatever I want. I'm not going to be immature and play the same game she's trying to play." Chloe shot a look at Nicole who was still glaring at her and walked away.

"That bitch. How dare she." Nicole turned herself back to her girls pulling out her phone. Henry walked towards his sister with his lacrosse boys smoking a joint. "Nicki, brother trouble." Noelle warned Nicole but looked at him with intense lust in her eyes. He shot a little wink at Noelle then greeted Nicole.

"What are you up to now Nicki?" "You have 2.5 seconds to leave my presence Henry. I'm busy." Nicole replied refusing to look at her brother. He took a big puff out of his joint then smiled at his sister trying to hold his tongue.

"Don't do anything to her Nicole. I already assured you I have nothing to do with her. So leave her alone alright?" Henry looked hard at his sister. The lacrosse boys and Nicole's posse stopped socializing and stared at the two and their tension slowly building.

Nicole crinkled her nose at the smell of weed. "You smell gross, air yourself out before you go to school. By the way, don't even try. You know she's messing with the wrong girl. I know who you were texting to during breakfast. If you have nothing to do with her then _prove_ it." Nicole smirked not losing eye contact with her brother. He clenched his jaw but didn't say a word.

_Uh-oh looks like this is the first time a family feud has began. Brother Bass vs. Baby Bass. Let's see how ugly this gets. If they both claim that a Bass never loses, Henry has a low chance of succeeding especially if he keeps seeing Chloe._

* * *

"Excuse me I'm sorry, could you help me find my classes?" Chloe asked one of the Constance Billard students. "I'm not sure If I remember where any of them are since the last time I've been here. The area seemed to change a bit."

"Chloe!" A voice called out. Chloe turned around and smiled at her old friend Tom.

"How was your night with Tinsley?" Chloe said giving Tom a little push and giggle. He looked away trying to cover his smile then turned around, throwing his hands up.

"I did it. I talked to Tinsley. And oh man is she more interesting that I thought she was. It was amazing really, we just sort of clicked." Tom smiled trying to contain his excitement.

"Ah! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Chloe went in for a celebratory hug. Tom and Chloe have always been supportive of each other in everything they go through, especially when it comes to relationships.

"Thanks Chloe. And how was your night?" Tom raised his eyebrows. "Heard about your little lip action with Henry Bass." Chloe tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"There's just something about him that makes me feel different. I can't seem to figure it out, and I kind of don't want too. I really want to see him again." The lacrosse team walked by with Henry leading the way. He simply walked past Chloe without even noticing.

"Well there's your chance..." Tom said slowly watching Chloe's facial expression change from excited to rejected. "What's with the face? He just didn't see you. Go on, get his attention!" Chloe smiled and nodded at Tom. "Let's go get a latte this afternoon! I'll see you later."

"Chloe." Tom called out. Chloe turned around confused. "Be careful. I heard he's a heartbreaker. I don't want to have to punch a Bass. Their family is like The Mafia."

"I'll be okay Tom. He's not like that." Chloe assured him and continued to walk away.

"I'll come with the limo Chloe, see you then!" Tom waved goodbye.

"Henry!" Chloe ran after him trying to get his attention.

"Henry, cute blondie calling after you. My mans, back in the game again." One of the lacrosse boys called out. Henry stopped in his steps and turned around staring right at Chloe. His facial expression was plain like he was staring at an average low class high school teenager.

"Hey! I didn't know you went to school here." Chloe said running up to him. He shared no eye contact with Chloe but instead just looked around his surroundings.

"I don't. Constance is for girls. I go to St. Jude's School for Boys." He replied casually taking a puff out of his joint. He blew the smoke out in front of Chloe face. She coughed a little and took his hand. "Well I'm glad I could see you again." She smiled and started to lean in for a kiss.

Henry noticed what she was going for and quickly dodged her. "Woah, what do you think you're doing?" He looked at Chloe strangely while the lacrosse boys were snickering behind his back. Chloe flushed with embarrassment not understanding what just happened.

"After what happened Friday I thought it meant something..." She whispered quietly. She looked down at her feet realizing what a mistake she had made and looked back into Henry's eyes, which were nothing but cold black eyes staring back.

"Nothing happened between us okay? Do you not know who I am? I'm Henry Bass. If I want a girl, I get a girl. You're just a game, nothing more. I like to enjoy myself checking out the new fish in the city." He laughed looking back at Chloe throwing his joint out.

"Looks like the old Henry is back boys." Heath Ferro rolled into the conversation throwing his arm around Henry's neck. "Names Heath, and I heard you're the future "It" girl. See you're on your way to take out Nicole." He smiled reaching out for a handshake but Chloe just stared at it not realizing what just happened.

"Easy Ferro." Henry warned. "My sister will always be the "It" girl of the city."

_It's just a game? No... the kiss... it was too real..._ She caught herself touching her lips then looked back at Henry who was still staring at her, this time getting rather annoyed. A anger grew in her and she pulled herself together.

"Well that's too bad. I heard you were a little bit more interesting, but I got no pleasure from it. It was fun though, you know, the kissing and such, but I prefer men, not teenagers that think they're grown." Henry's facial expression showed a little sign of embarrassment and hurt at the same time.

"Ouch..." Heath said slowly taking his arm off Henry. He walked towards the lacrosse boys who were all sharing a joint to avoid the awkwardness that was happening.

"You think you're grown, but you're just a pathetic little girl. Don't even try to be equal with me. You're a Pearson, nothing more than what I am. Besides you're not even relevant in this city. Go back to wherever you came from." Henry replied signaling his boys to leave. "You were fun, but now I'm bored." He smirked at Chloe who was now standing with her mouth open and her fists clenched. Henry turned away and began to walk with his boys following him.

"So Henry, when are we gonna start living like Basses again?!" One of the lacrosse boys shouted after him. Some of them began cheering and hollering patting Heath on the back. Chloe just stared after Henry and his friends still shocked about what just happened. She didn't understand how Henry's mood towards her just changed over the course of two days. Feeling used, she walked back to the school's quad to look for her classes again.

* * *

"Nicki! Over here!" Noelle called out from the met steps. The Three Elites and their little clique always ate lunch at the met steps just like Blair and Serena used to do back in the day. In Constance and St. Jude's it's tradition for the Elites to eat there. It's basically renowned as their territory. Nicole walked over to her girls greeting them and placed herself a step higher than everyone else. Being higher than her circle was essential to symbolize her position as Queen B.

"Got any feed back from Jayden, N?" Nicole asked settling herself pulling out a salad specifically made to Blair's expectations. Because of Blair's eating conditions back in the day, she made sure her children always had a well-balanced diet that consumed of three proper meals filled with appropriate calories and nutrients.

"Still waiting for his reply. Daddy and Jayden are in LA right now in their separate meetings for the Spectator." Noelle checked her phone to see if her brother had replied.

"I hope your brother has juicy gossip because I am ready to tear that bitch down." Nicole started forking her salad a bit too harshly causing everyone around her to stare. Callie walked over to the circle and sat down looking frustrated as ever.

"Seriously, chemistry blows me. And that fat ass of a teacher I have doesn't help either." Nicole giggled placing a hand on Callie's shoulder to express her sympathy. Callie looked up looking miserable as ever but still touched her hand back.

"Thanks Nicki. But seriously, how the hell am I supposed to focus when his fat rolls are literally in my space?!" Callie dropped her chemistry book beneath her and took a drink out of her latte. "Can we just graduate yet?" The Three Elites and their clique began to share a laugh until Nicole noticed her brother walking into a little alley next to the met steps.

"Hold that thought." Nicole got up and slowly followed her brother.

"You told me to meet you here?" Chloe turned around looking straight at Henry who looked apologetic as ever.

"Thought I was just a game." She replied bitterly. Henry stepped closer to her but Chloe stepped back still fuming with anger. Henry got the signal and changed his mood.

"Thought I was just a boy." He shot back.

"You made me feel like shit Henry. There I was thinking that I finally had something to look forward to in this city, but you treated me just like every guy has done to me in the past. Like I never existed. You even embarrassed me in front of your friends! How big of an asshole can you get Henry?" Chloe snapped almost in tears. He grabbed her face, his eyes full with the same pain Chloe had.

"You don't understand... people expect me to be this way." He started off dropping his hands and shoving them in his pockets. "I'm Henry Bass. I break the rules and act the way I want too. I can't be tied down to a girl. And out of all girls especially a Pearson. I have to always destroy my competition and live up to my parent's expectations. Don't get me wrong my parents are great people but they love the game and competition. The pressure my parents have been giving me when they found out about you, especially Nicole has been driving me mad!" Heath was literally shaking. Chloe looked at the ground and then looked back into Henry's eyes. She stepped closer nodding her head like she understood where he was coming from.

"We can make this work..." She placed her hand on his cheek but he flinched away.

"We can't. We-" He grabbed her hand. "Can never work."

"I don't believe you. What we have is chemistry. I never had this bond with anyone before. It seems so real because after meeting you two days ago, I feel like I've known you all my life." Chloe tightened her hands still holding to his hands.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I just can't." He was about to let go of her before she grabbed onto him tighter.

"No. Before you leave. Do one thing for me." Chloe pleaded. He nodded agreeing to her wish.

"Kiss me." Henry looked hard at Chloe contemplating the idea. He walked closer to her, grabbing her by the arms and kissed her. Chloe wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Instead of pulling back, Henry kept kissing her running his hands up and down her back. Chloe pulled backed and smiled.

"I know we'll work." She kissed him again. This time Henry pulled back confused.

"How?" Chloe stepped away from him and began to walk away.

"That kiss that happened. That's my proof that you and me. We're meant to be. It's not lust. It's real. I don't give up on things like this Henry. You're a Bass. But I'm a Pearson. We don't give up on the things we care for."

Henry looked after her with a smile on his face running his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe what happened two nights ago and today were meant to be.

Nicole joined her friends again with a distraught look upon her face. "Where'd you go?" Noelle asked looking through her phone.

"Thought I saw something. Guess I wrong. But I did see a traitor and the tramp." Nicole said casually looking at her phone which had her brother's and Chloe's conversation video recorded. Her friends just stared at her confused with the words 'traitor' and 'tramp'. She put away her phone eyeing her brother who have now joined his friends acting like nothing happened.

_**That's your third strike Bass. Who knows how Nicole will put you out. She may be your little sister, but we all know she cares more about the reputation and would do anything to conceal what had just happened. Keep testing her Chloe, doing that is like pestering a lion in a broken cage with a stick. Sooner or later it'll get out. When that happens, be ready to defend yourself, Nicole only comes out with claws and the mission to destroy.**_


	3. Nothing Stays a Secret

**Chapter 3: Nothing Stays a Secret...**

**_Since The Teen Spectator is solely based on pure facts, it seems that this _**

**_little gossip I am about to release may sound like nothing but rumors._**

**_However, I got the real scoop from the inside of The Elite Circle. Young Bass and his Mistress were caught on video arguing near the met steps about being with each other (click the link below to see the video yourself). But more was seen when the two began to- let's just say, seal their little "deal". _**

**_-J.A. The Teen Spectator_**

"Jayden, was that seriously necessary?" Noelle bursted in Jayden's room, pulling the covers off waking him up. Jayden looked at his sister with sleepy eyes then pulled the covers over his face groaning.

"Well good morning sunshine." Noelle smiled, once again pulling the covers off and glaring at her brother who was trying to fall back asleep.

"Noelle... school's closed... just chill your tits and wake me up later." He muttered kicking her off his bed. Noelle got back up to her feet, grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it straight on Jayden's face.

"Posting that will lead to Nicole literally ripping her hair out Jay. She's my best friend and I hate to see her so stressed especially with what's going on with her brother now." She said crossing her arms waiting for a response. A small beep went off and Noelle took out her phone.

"Speaking of the devil..." She accepted the call to find Nicole literally screaming on the other line.

"Tell Jayden to delete that post Noelle! How dare he post such... such...slander! I will sue The Teen Spectator!" Nicole screamed. "Just in time..." Noelle mumbled.

"Too bad you can't sweetheart! We have our legal rights to post nothing and only the truth! This is the truth! I have evidence!" Jay yelled back laughing. Noelle shot him a look to stop him from speaking and turned away.

"Nicki calm do-" "Don't tell me to calm down N. I'm serious. I was the only one who recorded them, how the hell did the video get out?!" She interrupted. Noelle glanced at her brother who was now wide awake and smirking.

"Wait, you saw them yesterday during lunch? Why didn't you say anything to us?" Noelle asked turning to look at her brother. Jayden shrugged and laid back down pulling the covers over him.

"I wanted to confront my brother first. This whole fling between him and Chloe is between us. But looks like your brother already told the whole entire Upper East Side about it!" Nicole replied back her tone rising. "Be at my house in an hour. I have to go to ballet class. I don't have time for this nonsense." Nicole said hanging up. Noelle blew out a sigh and stared back at her brother. She thought for a second then pulled the covers off of him.

"Yes Noelle, keep pulling the covers off when I'm trying to go to _sleep_." He replied sitting back up.

"Wait a minute, _"real scoop from the inside of the Elite Circle" _Noelle mumbled to herself."If Nicole didn't send in the video. Who did?" She asked suspiciously trying to get her brother to fess up. Jayden chuckled to himself, got up, and checked his reflection in the mirror fixing his bed head.

"Can't say, confidential rights. The person didn't want to be revealed so it's their every right to be protected under The Teen Spectator." He turned to his sister, smirked, then headed out the room. Noelle rolled her eyes and looked back onto her phone rereading the blast. "_From the inside of the Elite Circle... Who was also watching them...?_"

"I'm telling you Ferro I don't know how the video got out. I don't even know who the hell was recording us in the first place." Henry turned off the tv and got up to get his coat. Heath was poured himself some water then turned to face Henry.

"That was some hot lip action though, I like Chloe." He wiggled his eyebrows winking. Henry scowled at the gesture and called for Arthur, his personal limo driver. Heath downed his drink picking up his coat and the two started to leave for the elevator.

"Where are you two off too." Chuck walked into the hallway, it seemed like he wasn't even asking them a question. He nodded at Heath, who replied "Hello Mr. Bass." Henry stopped in his steps, rolled his eyes then turned around to walk back into the hallway.

"Obviously we don't want to be here. We're going out to Columbus Circle." He shared no eye contact with Chuck. Chuck sat himself down at the dining table and pulled out his phone.

"Henry, you know we are attending your mother's dinner party tonight at the Palace. Your sister is also a part of the Debutante Ball this year which takes place next Saturday. You have been chosen to escort Noelle Archibald, I recommend you to go get fitted and get everything organized. You know how mother and Nicole get." Henry just stared blankly at his father not saying a word.

"Do you not understand English Henry?" Chuck snapped this time looking at him. Henry looked at the ground and clenched his fists. He looked up and and gave a fake smile, trying not to grit his teeth.

"Yes father, I will do everything you ask." Chuck knew he was lying, he looked back at his phone then gave a sigh. "Carry on, be here at 7." Henry looked at Heath to signal to walk to the elevator, then replied "Don't even bother. I'll have Arthur take me." The two both walked into the elevator, Henry's eyes filled with anger. Heath placed a hand on his shoulder to express his sympathy, which only caused him to flinch. "I'm good. That's just the way he acts now."

"John is that you?" Callie asked quietly peering outside her bedroom door. A tall handsome brown haired man walked into the hallways carrying what seemed like bags of souvenirs.

"You're back!" Callie squealed leaping into her brothers arms. Johnathan Humphrey, a former elite of the circle but has moved on to his college lifestyle as a freshman at Yale. "How was Buenos Aires?" She asked taking his coat and shoes for him. She handed them to her maid then turned to face her brother with a gleaming smile.

"It was great sis, it's such a site to see, I would love to take you there one day." John replied giving his sister another hug. "So what'd I miss when I was away? Bet there's a lot." He raised his brows asking one of the maids for a glass of water.

"Well, there was Nicole's annual back-to-school party." Callie started. John nodded, "Ah, what would the school year be without her party?" He chuckled. "Oh and there's a lot of drama going on lately at Constance _**and **_St. Judes. All about a girl named Chloe Pearson?" John was in mid-way of taking a drink from his glass until he stopped and placed the glass down on the counter looking at his sister.

"Chloe Pearson? Cute strawberry blonde haired girl? Pretty tall, petite, with a nice smile?" "Yeah, how'd you kn-" Callie stopped to stare at her brother. "You seemed to know a lot about this girl. Have you met her before?" John looked at her then walked to pick up one of the bags of souvenirs. He pulled out a lovely coral blue necklace with seashells incorporated on it and handed it to Callie.

"I picked this up by one of the street stands, it'd look lovely on you." He replied trying to change the subject. Callie's eyes lit up. "Oh this is just beautiful! Can't wait to show this to the girls!" She gave a quick hug, pulled out her phone, then waltzed back to her room. John stood up and took a deep breath. He took a sip from his glass and looked out of the window into the city. "Looks like I"m not the only one back in the city..."

"Hey, I'm trying to host a party after the Debutante Ball next Saturday, think you'd be able to come? I'd even let you invite the blondie." Heath wiggled his eyebrows pushing Henry. Henry just stared at him and continued to walk. A couple of girls walked by staring at him with flirtatious smiles and he nodded at them. "Shut it Ferro. But I'll be there. As long as you got scotch I'll be good." The two continued to walk past Columbus Circle towards central park.

"Speaking of the Debutante Ball, you and Noelle eh?" Heath asked putting his Ray Bans on. "Trust me, I'm dreading it." Henry replied pulling out a joint. "Who are you escorting?" He asked lighting it, taking a puff. Heath lowered his shades and smiled. "I'm trying to take your beautiful sister." He laughed putting his shades back on. Henry took another puff and handed it to Heath.

"Careful now, my sister doesn't like boys like you. She's interested in someone that has power like she does, but only less." Heath took a huge puff and lowered his eyes. "Well we'll see."

"Excuse me sir, but you smoking is not allowed in the park." A park police walked up to them with suspicion in his eyes. "Is that marijuana you are smoking?" Henry just looked at him with boredom in his eyes. Heath looked at Henry then at the cop then just smirked.

"No responses huh? The two of you will have to come with me." The cop said walking closer to grab Henry. Henry put his hand up then turned his cold eyes on him.

"Before you make any serious mistakes, I suggest you don't do that." Henry shot back. The cop just stared at him in disbelief of what he just said. "Do yourself a favor and leave. Find someone else to bother with your pointless actions." Henry walked passed the cop dropping a $100 on the ground next to his feet. "Take the money, just cause, this is probably the most you'll get with your pathetic salary." Heath laughed running after Henry who was stilling walking, smoking his joint. The two continued to walk in the park towards the second exit back out into Columbus Circle.

"I'll call Arthur. He'll take us to my mother's dinner." Henry pulled out his phone and sat himself down at a nearby bench. "Hey, it's Nicole." Heath said finishing the joint, nodding to a petite brunette who's hair was in a tight high bun dressed in dancewear. She was carrying her Michael Kors bag with a starbucks coffee in one hand. Heath called her over in which she shot them both a confused look then began to walk towards them.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Nicole looked at Heath who was looking at her up and down. Nicole rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "What are you guys doing here?" Henry slapped his phone shut and looked at his sister who was waiting impatiently for a response.

"We got bored sis." He replied casually. "Arthur is coming to pick us up, would you like a ride?" Nicole turned to look at Heath then at her brother. "Heath, can you give us a moment?" "Sure beautiful." Heath smirked walking away. Henry rolled his eyes expecting to hear another mouth full from his sister.

"What is it now Nicole?" He said looking at his phone. Nicole crossed her arms, blew out a sigh, then grabbed his phone from his hands. Henry shot her a look, then tried to distract himself with his surroundings.

"Look, I know you know about the blast Teen Spectator posted this morning." Nicole said waiting for a response. Henry looked up at his sister and threw his hands up. "Okay? And? What do you want me to do? I don't even know who recorded us." Nicole began to look guilty and Henry caught the expression. "Wait, you did?" Henry said his tone getting higher. Nicole's eyes widened and she took a step back holding your hands up in defense.

"Woah, woah, wait. I didn't send in the blast Henry. Someone else did. I just wanted to let you know, I wanted to confront you about it. I care about yo-" "No Nicole, you care about our reputation. You hate her cause you think Chloe is going to take your spot, but in all seriousness, act your age for once! Stop with all these games and scheming!" Henry yelled causing everyone around them to stare. Heath turned around towards the noise and walked back to the two. "Henry. Arthur is here."

"Good. Let's go." Henry got up and walked towards the limo. "Nicole can walk back home."

Heath looked at Nicole and whispered, "I'll call a cab for you." before walking away with Henry. Nicole just stood there, in shock with what her brother just did to her.

Nicole's phone went off and she pulled it out to check who was reaching her. It was a text from Callie. _"Something's getting strange around here. Meet at ur house in 10? -C."_ Nicole closed her phone shut, took a sip from her starbucks, and raised her hand signaling for a cab.

"Chloe dear?" Elizabeth Pearson called walking into the Pearson's penthouse at the Trump Tower. She found Chloe laying down on her bed watching a movie on her MacBook.

"Hey, mom. What are you up too?" Chloe replied not taking her eyes off the screen. Elizabeth sat herself next to Chloe and placed her hand on Chloe's hand. She paused her movie and sat up straight to pay attention to her mother.

Elizabeth smiled hopeful. "Mrs. Bass is hosting her dinner party tonight for her company's success. Nicole and her friends will be there, why won't you join us tonight?" Chloe rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"I'd rather pass." She pulled out her phone and began to play with it. Elizabeth frowned and took her phone away. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing mom. It's just Nicole and her friends aren't really the best welcoming committee in the city..." She trailed off. "They just haven't really got to know you yet, I mean you left a while ago..." Elizabeth went on looking in the other direction. Chloe placed her hand on her forehead. "Mom. Can we please not talk about this. Please?" Her mother smiled and got up to head towards the door.

"Only if you go to the party tonight. See you there. 7 sharp okay?" Chloe sighed and got up walking to her closet. "Alright. You'll see me there." She pulled out her phone and began to send a text message. _"Henry. Will u be at ur mom's dinner party tonight? Mom is making me go. Hope 2 see u there. -C"_

"What's going on Cal?" Noelle asked confused while walking into Nicole's room. Callie was sitting on her bed looking into her computer screen and Nicole was pacing around the room.

"Nothing too serious. But I think something's fishy going on in the city." Callie replied still looking at the screen typing. Noelle placed her Coach purse down and sat herself on a nearby chair. She looked at her freshly done french manicure and waited for the details for this meeting.

"If anything's "fishy" Noelle smirked, "It's the fish market right down the street from your apartment." Nicole rolled her eyes at Noelle. "Noelle, stop being a dumbass." "What are you looking for Cal? What's the "fishy" situation here?" Callie was still typing on her laptop and looked quite frustrated.

"That's what I'm trying to find. Pure evidence. Or something." She said getting impatient with herself. "Well if anything, check Teen Spectator. They got the pure evidence, all right." Nicole flashed a glare at Noelle who shot back, "Not my fault! You know I feel bad Nicki. But Jayden got evidence, I can't stop that."

"I checked Teen Spectator already. Johnathan has never been mentioned before." Callie said closing her laptop. Nicole and Noelle looked at eachother then at Callie who got up and started to pace around the room. "Johnathan? Your brother Cal? When did he come back?" Nicole asked confused. "What about him? He's always had a clean slate." Noelle added, bored.

"Yeah I know. But the thing I can't wrap my finger around is when he came back this morning from Buenos Aires, I was telling him all about what happened recently. You know, your party." Callie gestured towards Nicole who nodded back. "Your brother's blasts." Callie looked at Noelle who also nodded getting more interested in the gossip. Callie then looked away and walked towards the city view windows. "But then I mentioned Chloe." Nicole tensed up but her eyes still wide and hungry for the gossip. "It seemed like he knew her. From before." Callie continued turning to face her friends. "He described her perfectly. And then when I asked him if he knew her, he just showered me with souvenirs from his trip." She sat down next to her friends, confused but still looking for an answer. Nicole got up and turned to face her friends.

"Did he ever answer you?" She asked. "No he just got the gift, gave it to me and went along with himself." Callie replied. "And you didn't interrogate him?!" Noelle said grabbing Callie. "He is the answer to take down Chloe!" Nicole signaled Noelle to stop but nodded agreeing with the idea. "She's right. Whatever your brother is hiding, its the answer to destroying Chloe." Callie frowned and crossed her arms. "Look I'm all for taking down Chloe, but if this affects my brother, I'm not doing it."

"It won't! We just need him to give us all the information and we will only expose Chloe." Noelle guaranteed. "Well there's a reason why I didn't pester him into telling me. I just took the gift and pretended to forget and run off into my room before texting you guys." Callie said. "And the reason?" Nicole looked at her phone checking the time. "His face was dark. Like something he's hiding is really bad. Like he's lost. I'm smart enough to know my brother and how he reacts to some sort of things. That's why I brought you guys here to help me out. To find out what he's hiding, _without_ exposing him first."

"Alright I'm in. Only cause it's your brother. I love to expose people." Nicole said deviously. "Me too." Noelle added in, agreeing with Callie's proposal. Callie nodded at both of them.

"You're both coming to the dinner tonight right?" Nicole asked changing the topic. "We'll be there." Noelle answered. "Alright. I'm gonna get ready. I'll pick you guys up soon." Nicole walked towards her bathroom and shut the door. "See you later C." Noelle picked up her belongings and headed out the door. "This is gonna be a hell of a year..." Callie sighed walking out the door towards the elevator.

"Yo, Henry. We're late." Heath mumbled carrying Henry out of the limo. "You had a bit too much to drink you know. Your mom's not gonna like this." "Ferro. Stop talking so much... You're killing my vibe." Henry said slurring all of his words. "I'm good." "No you're not. You're being annoying." Heath shot back. "Could you get him some water?" He asked the front desk assistants.

"Right away." One of the assistants rushed over to give Henry water, while the other secretly called the ballroom for Chuck Bass. "Mr. Bass... your son is here. Highly intoxicated." "I'll be right there." Chuck replied shutting his phone closed. He whispered into Blair's ear excusing himself and made his way to the lobby. He first saw Heath trying to get Henry to walk straight.

"Heath. I got it from here, you should get going to the dinner party. Your parents are waiting." He grabbed Henry from Heath's arm trying to set him straight. Heath nodded then walked away. "Get off of me." Henry said angrily, pushing Chuck away. People began to look in their direction. Chuck ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth. Henry continued to glare at him. "Do not start a scene here Henry. We will talk about this later. When you're sober." Chuck hissed. "Now go greet your mother and drink some water. Please." Henry looked at his dad, then made his way to the ballroom trying not to stumble over his feet. Chuck blew his breath out, apologized to the front desk assistants, and made his way to the ballroom.

"Oh Henry you made it." Blair greeted him smiling. "Have some champagne." Blair picked up a glass and began to hand it to Henry. "The only thing he'll be drinking tonight is water." Chuck interrupted taking the glass away. "Go find your sister." Henry rolled his eyes then walked away-still stumbling.

"What is the deal?" Blair turned to Chuck who was still mad at the incident that just happened. "What happened?" "Henry happened." He replied. "He's gone out of control Blair." "Is that why he reeked of scotch?" Blair chuckled. Chuck looked at her hard. "Well what do we do? He sounds exactly like how you acted when you were a teenager." Chuck glared at her then took a sip from his glass. "Get back to attending your guests Blair. I'll handle this." Blair lowered her eyes then smiled taking Chuck's hand. "Henry is our son. If he has a problem, it's both of our problem. Whatever it may be, we can handle it. But now I want you to be my side." Chuck smiled then kissed Blair. "There's a reason why I fell in love with you. You just don't give up on the people you love." They both walked towards their guests welcoming them.

"Henry, you need to go easy on the scotch next time!" Nicole exclaimed trying to hold her brother straight. "Noelle can you please pour him some water." Noelle nodded and walked away to get water. "Chloe... Chloe said she'd be here." Henry mumbled looking around for her. Nicole looked at him, but held her tongue. "That's not the problem. Problem is you being drunk. Are you gonna drink water or do I need to shove my finger down your throat to make you sober again?" She replied looking at her brother hard. Henry stared at her in fear of the thought and straightened himself while taking the water from Noelle who just arrived with a ice cold glass. "Now please. Act normal." Nicole said turning around to sit herself down at the table. Heath sat next to her and smiled. Nicole rolled her eyes at him and took a sip from her glass.

"Thought you were gonna get me a cab?" She said glaring at Heath. "I did. guess you just didn't wait long enough." He replied smiling. "You're still an ass." Blair snapped. "Don't be so harsh on me beautiful. I do have a proposal for you." Heath said taking a tiffany box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a little heart charm necklace with the Tiffany signature emblem engraved on it. Nicole opened her mouth a little then snapped out of it and pulled herself together.

"Stop flirting with me Ferro. Don't try to womanize me." She looked hard into his eyes. "I'm not. May I have the honor of escorting you to the Debutante Ball this Saturday?" Heath put on his puppy eyes still holding the box in front of her. Nicole looked at Heath disgusted, but a little smile formed on her face. Looking at the necklace again, she leaned closer to him. "I'll consider it if you put the necklace on me." She whispered in his ear. Heath smiled and began to take the necklace around her neck. "I'll take that as a yes." He winked.

"So Henry, my mom told me you're going to be my escort to the Debutante Ball this Saturday." Noelle smiled placing her hand on Henry's arm who was now sitting in his seat with his hand shading his face. "Yes... looking forward to it Noelle." Henry said sarcastically not moving from his position. "Noelle. She's here." Callie called out to Noelle nodding towards Chloe. Noelle looked for Nicole but found that Nicole and Heath were having their little moment. Noelle smiled a bit at her friend and nodded towards Callie. "Nicki is mingling with her King so looks like we'll handle this ourselves." Callie agreed but stopped shortly after seeing her brother walk in on the scene.

"Chloe." Johnathan called out. Chloe turned around and her face went pale. "Johnathan..." Callie walked up to the both of them with Noelle by her side. "Johnathan! I need to speak to you now." She exclaimed staring straight at Chloe. Chloe looked down at the ground and tried to leave to look for Henry. Noelle glared at Chloe and stepped in front, trapping her. "Don't be slick and play games Chloe."

"Callie, not now, I have something to take care of." Johnathan replied trying to get Chloe's attention. "Chloe! Chloe! Would you please look at me?" Chloe started to walk away faster until she bumped into someone.

Henry.

"Hey beautiful." Henry smiled giving Chloe a little kiss on the cheek. "Oh am I glad to see you, we need to get out of here fast." She exclaimed hugging him. "With you on that one." Henry grabbed her hand and led the way to the nearby exit. "Wait Chloe." Johnathan quickly grabbed Chloe pulling her back. "I need to talk to you." Henry turned around and look at Johnathan strangely.

"Johnathan? You're back? Since when did you meet Chloe?" "Johnathan, don't speak to her!" Callie called to her brother running up to them. This caught Nicole's and Heath's attention in which both of them stood up and walked to the scene. "Chloe, what's going on? How do you know him?" Henry asked confused. Chloe just looked at Henry then back at Johnathan. Noelle and Nicole both smirked knowing Chloe was about to get exposed. Callie was behind her brother trying to get him away from the situation but he wouldn't budge. "Why'd you leave me Chloe?" He asked taking her hand. Henry turned to look at her his face full with confusion and shock.

**_Uh-oh Chloe. Looks like whatever you were hiding, it's about to get exposed. Hopefully Henry doesn't find it too bad. What can I say? Nothing stays a secret in this city._**


	4. Blood is Thicker than Water

**Chapter 4: Blood is Thicker than Water**

**_The annual Cotillion Debutante Ball is heading your way Upper East Siders-this Saturday to be exact. My sources tell me that our Queen, Nicole Bass has hitched herself a date with the number one bad boy Heath Ferro (besides Henry Bass…) Too bad Henry won't be able to escort his lady, but instead is taking Noelle Archibald. I love my sister but I can't wait to see what drama is going to stir up this week especially since there was history seen between the unlikely pair, Chloe Pearson and Johnathan Humphrey at Blair Waldorf's dinner party. More to expose later this week…_**

**_-J.A. The Teen Spectator_**

Nicole walked into her bedroom towel wrapped in her hair and around her body. She pushed open her closet doors and began to search for something acceptable to wear in this chilly fall weather. As Queen B not only does she rule Constance, but she also makes a fashion statement that other girls intend to follow. She picked out an original Nanette Lepore coat and a Catherine Malandrino top. She pulled out an original Waldorf Designs pencil skirt and her signature light black tights with short black Louibutton heels. A small beep came from her phone on the dresser. She walked over casually looking at her reflection in the mirror.

_"Looks like The Teen Spectator told Manhattan that we're going together this weekend at the ball, just be my girlfriend already Nicki (; Can't wait to see your beautiful self. –H.F."_ Nicole read Heath's text message and smiled. _"Easy Ferro. I'm only going with you because you asked nicely."_ She placed her phone down and eyed her dress that she planned on wearing this Saturday for the 2013 Debutante Ball. It was a sleek gold dress that had a flattering reveal for the cleavage aligned with little shiny diamonds and a classy slit just below her right knee for the perfect exposure. Nicole ran her fingers down her dress imaging how perfect her night will be at the ball. She tried on her new pair of gold _Blast _Jimmy Choos from the Jimmy Choo Cruise 2013 Collection and walked around testing them out. Checking her self in the mirror, a beep called from her phone. She walked over and picked up her phone wondering who it was this time.

_"Not yet Bass. You know you can't resist me. See you later."_ Read the message. She chuckled and placed her phone back on her dresser. She took her heels off and placed them back in the box perfectly under her dress. She walked out into the Bass's penthouse hallway and searched for Henry. She found him sitting on the couch playing _The Last of Us_ on the PS3, concentrated on the tv screen. She wondered if he was still upset about what happened last night at their mother's dinner party. Chloe just ran away from Henry without any explanations and she was going to find out what exactly little Chloe is hiding. Nicole sat herself down next to her brother who didn't even pay attention to her arrival. "Mhmm." Nicole cleared her throat trying to get his attention. Henry looked at her then continued to play his game. After a night of getting left behind, Henry didn't want to get bothered but instead wanted to stay in the penthouse to lick his wounds.

"Yes Nicole?" He replied not taking his eyes off the screen. Nicole observed her brother then picked up his glass of water shocked that it wasn't scotch.

"Wow, no scotch? What else, you've stopped wearing those stupid polo booty shorts of yours?" She snickered placing the glass down. Henry laughed pausing the game.

"Very funny sis. Father hid the bottle of scotch after the little incident at the dinner party." He rolled his eyes taking another drink from his glass. "And there not booty shorts. It's signature." Nicole arched her perfectly waxed and filled eyebrow. She walked over to a nearby cabinet and opened it moving a couple of books aside, revealing all of Henry's alcohol stash.

"You're lucky you're my favorite brother. There's a reason why I'm daddy's little princess." Nicole sneered handing over her brother a bottle of scotch. He downed the rest of his water then took the bottle eagerly pouring himself a glass.

"I'm your only brother sis. But thanks, I really need this after what happened last night." Henry sighed taking a sip of his scotch. Nicole sat herself next to her brother again also pouring herself a glass. She was thinking of different scenarios on how to bring up the vendetta between John, Henry, and Chloe.

"To be honest, never expect Chloe to know Johnathan Humphrey. Did you ever find out what was going on between them?" Nicole asked looking at her brother sympathetically. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Nah. She told me it wasn't anything serious. " He replied, Nicole scowled at his response and took a sip of her drink. "But" Henry added. "That doesn't mean that I think it's all bullshit. I just want to give her time to open up to me. I don't care about her past. My past was pretty rough too…" He trailed off looking at her sister. Nicole's expression changed to a more sympathetic tone.

"We don't need to go there Henry." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "But I mean, past is the past but keeping secrets isn't a good thing. Judging by the way she reacted to his presence… doesn't look like just anything…" Henry looked at her hard then downed the rest of his scotch.

"I'm not too concerned. Neither should you Nicole. Your minions are probably waiting." Nicole got up and placed her glass on the table. Henry looked at her curiously in hopes to not make matters worse.

"Can't help myself. I have some business to attend too. Text me if you need anything." She said walking towards the elevator pulling out her phone.

* * *

_"We need to talk. –J.H."_ Read the text message. Chloe held her phone for a little then sighed in frustration throwing it on her bed. She walked over to her vanity sitting down, putting on mascara. Blake walked in looking at his phone. He remembered the way Johnathan Humphrey looked at his sister and surprised she even affiliated herself with the Humphrey's. From being 'Brooklyn Nobodies' to Dan marrying Serena Van Der Woodson, people say there just a bunch of social climbers. Not to add that the Humphreys are in close ties with the Basses.

"What's up sis." He looked at his sister then walked over to sit on her bed. Chloe turned and looked at Blake curiously then went back to finishing her makeup. "You need something?" Blake looked down at his phone then eyed his sister curiously.

"Answers. You and Humphrey? What's with that." Chloe sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her hair. She placed her mascara down and turned to face her brother. Blake was staring hard at her still holding his phone. Chloe eyed her brother's phone until it beeped with another text message and quickly snatched it away from his hand.

_"What are you doing? Find out what your sister's hiding. NOW! You owe me remember? –N.B."_ Chloe read the text message out loud. "So you work for Nicole now? What the hell?" Blake got up trying to get the phone out of her hands. She dodged her brother from grabbing the phone and ran into the hall trying to read their previous conversation.

"Look. I owe Nicole a favor. She got me into a full club a month ago when you weren't here." Blake surrendered placing his hands up. "I'm not working for anyone." Chloe tossed his phone at him and crossed her arms looking disappointed.

"Why does she care? Henry believes me. She has some nerve trying to get into my business… Especially trying to get you involved in this!" Blake shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned to face Chloe with his face full with concern.

"I can't help but ask myself Chloe. Why Humphrey? What does he have on you?" Chloe stomped her feet in place and turned to walk back into her room.

"Nothing Blake. Get to school, I'll catch up with you later." She yelled shortly after. Blake shook his head, picked up his backpack and headed for the elevator. Chloe went back to her room and grabbed her phone. "I'll come over in 10. –C.P." She closed her phone shut, grabbed her purse, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"Where's Cal?" Noelle asked fishing around her purse searching for her phone. Nicole shrugged her shoulders and popped a blueberry in her mouth. Callie never took part in Nicole's early morning walk before school. Nicole's daily morning walk is meant to monitor Constance and St. Jude's students and make sure they are obeying her orders and Henry's order. Even though Henry doesn't view himself as King, every boy at St. Jude's follow him like he is. Since Henry is a senior, Heath would be the next person to fill his shoes right next to Nicole, making them most cutest power couple ever. Nicole smiled to herself and continued to walk towards the Met Steps. Although it was crucial for every minion to take part into this act, Callie was Nicole's best friend; she'd make exceptions.

"Probably still sleeping. You know she's always late on meeting us at the Met Steps." Nicole turned around and stared at her new minion, Melissa Newton. She snapped her finger to get her attention and turned around once again. "Melissa, I hope you got my fruit parfait." Melissa's eyes opened wide and she immediately searched her purse and gently pulled out the yogurt. She hastened her pace up to Nicole's level and handed it to her. Nicole flashed an approving smile and took the yogurt from her.

"Not so bad Melissa." She replied with Noelle nodding, agreeing with Nicole.

"I'd say she's the first minion to actually know what she's doing." She laughed putting her Louis Vouitton shades on. The three walked towards the Met Steps placing themselves higher than everyone else. Nicole eyed some of the Constance girls and walked towards them.

"I suggest you all move before you regret it." She demanded. All of the girls sat up straight, collected their belongings, and hurried themselves to the lower section of the Met Steps. Nicole stared at them until they were seated, flipped her hair, and sat her self down. "If Constance has one major rule, it is that no one, and I mean _no one_, sits higher than me on these steps. The highest position, in which my mother also held in her high school years, is the pinnacle of hierarchy." She said opening her fruit parfait. Melissa nodded in understanding.

"Her mother is also Blair Waldorf and her father is Chuck Bass. Who's more fitted to be Constance's Queen?" Noelle added texting on her phone. Nicole smiled at the statement and continued to eat her yogurt until she heard a beep coming from her phone. She placed her yogurt next to her Michael Kors bag and pulled out her phone. _"Sister caught me. I'll try and pay you back another way. Sorry. –B.P." _Read the text message. Nicole rolled her eyes and threw her phone back in her bag.

"What's up Nicki? You're doing that little face again." Nicole's eyebrows burrowed and she pulled out her water bottle taking a sip from it. She pulled out her phone once again and shoved the message in front of Noelle's face. Nicole hated when she didn't get what she wanted and finding the dirt on Chloe is exactly what she needed to take her down.

"I'm trying to find out what Chloe is hiding. Remember how I got Blake into that full club that one-week during the summer? To find out what his sister is hiding was how he was going to repay me. But not anymore cause that stupid whore won't budge." Nicole hissed. Noelle grabbed the phone from her hand and reread the conversation. She arched her eyebrow then handed it back to Nicole.

"How do you know that Blake isn't just bullshitting you? He's a Pearson, their family bonds is just as strong as your family's." Noelle said taking a sip out of her latte. She placed her latte down next to her and signaled Melissa to go get napkins from the nearby street food station. Nicole shook her head slowly in disagreement. She smiled a little and lowered her eyes.

"Trust me. Blake isn't bullshitting me. Little Pearson always had interest in me. So I'm just going to use him for my benefit." She laughed at the thought while Noelle wiggled her eyebrows. Callie and Noelle are the only ones who know

"Ooh, look at you." Noelle giggled. "Wouldn't your king get jealous?" She added. Nicole flipped her hair and finished her yogurt. Melissa came back handing the two of them napkins and settling her self down two steps lower than Nicole.

"Ferro isn't my king, N. He's just escorting me to the ball this weekend." Nicole looked down at Noelle who was still giggling. Nicole tried to hide her smile and instead coughed a little and went back to eating her yogurt. Heath and Henry sighted Nicole and Noelle and walked towards them. Nicole eyed Heath and imagined him in a Vera Wang sleek black tux with that bright smile of his. She sighed at the thought. This weekend at Cotillion was her perfect moment to be noticed by all the important socialites in Manhattan, and having Heath Ferro as her escort was a bonus to her future title.

"Talking about me ladies?" Heath winked at Nicole and sat between her and Noelle hanging his arms across their shoulders. Henry nodded at his sister and Noelle and eyed the new minion curiously.

"Really Nicole? Got yourself another slave?" He sneered watching Nicole push Heath off. She rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her water bottle. Henry chuckled and held a hand out for Melissa.

"Names Henry. And you are?" He asked curiously. Melissa looked at his hand then at his perfectly shaped face and shook his hand. "Melissa." She replied nervously. Nicole scowled at the gesture and turned to face Heath who was trying to tickle her sides to get her attention. She mouthed the word "stop" which only made Heath tickle her more.

"Nice to meet you Melissa. If you have any common sense, I advise you to not be one of Nicole's "minions"." He laughed. "You don't want to roll these girls." Heath laughed and pinched Nicole's cheek who was now flushed with embarrassment. Noelle glared at Henry who turned around throwing up a good-bye wave. She could tell Henry was avoiding her ever since he knew that he was escorting her at Cotillion.

"That's enough. Melissa do not listen to my brother. If there's anyone to avoid here, it's him." Nicole said snapping at Melissa for her attention, who was still gazing at Henry.

"Well, that's my cue. Later babe." Heath got up, winked at Nicole, then walked towards Henry. Callie rushed to the scene with her hair all wet and latte almost spilling everywhere.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm so late. My alarm didn't go off!" She said gasping for air. Nicole looked at her hair in disgust and signaled her to sit with them. Noelle picked up a strand of her hair and laughed.

"What? I prefer air-dry hair. It brings out my beach waves." Callie chuckled flipping her hair. Nicole still looked at her disgusted and placed her hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"Cal. This is Melissa. Our newest edition to our group." Melissa smiled at Callie and held her hand out.

"I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you Callie." Callie smiled back at her and shook her hand. Nicole began to smile at the two until Noelle tapped her hand and nodded towards Chloe who was walking towards them. Chloe wasn't going to let some Upper Elite take advantage of her and her family and try to ruin her love life. Even if it meant going head to head with her man's sister.

"Nicole right?" Chloe said arching her eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest. Nicole lowered her eyes, chuckled then stared right back at Chloe.

"What do you want?" She asked looking at Chloe up and down. She wrinkled her nose at her scent for it seemed like it was a Gucci collection. Chloe leaned in closer and looked at Nicole straight in the eyes.

"I know what you're doing. I suggest you back off. You may be Queen B and a Bass but you're messing with the wrong person." Nicole flashed a menacing look at Chloe and stood up. She didn't like to be challenged by anyone and never has. People in New York knew who she was and what she was capable of. If they were smart enough they wouldn't try to go against Nicole.

"I don't like threats. By any means of messing with a wrong person, you crossed that line the moment you came back into this city." She snapped back. Noelle pulled her hand trying to drag her down into the steps. Causing a scene out in public isn't the best way a Queen should portray herself. Callie stood up and went between the two. She shot Chloe a mean look then turned to Nicole.

"Nicki. Not here. Stay cool." Nicole rolled her eyes and shoved Callie to the side. She stepped a little closer to Chloe and pulled out her white aviators Ray Bans which fit perfectly on her perfect little nose.

"You're lucky my brother fancies you. I don't like to fight with people that are irrelevant, so here's a warning. I will find out what your secret is little Chloe. And when I do, I better not see your face around Manhattan anymore." She gave a little smile at Chloe, then signaled her girls to come with her. Chloe turned around and gawked at what Nicole just said. Blake was right, she isn't just a snotty Upper East Sider. She clearly lived up to her name. The Bass's aren't bluffing about losing.

"I'm not scared of you Nicole." She yelled after her. Nicole threw up a waving hand and replied, "Shut up. You're boring." Nicole's minions began to giggled and waved good-bye at Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. She walked down towards the street and signaled for a cab.

* * *

Little heel clicks were scurrying everywhere in the Humphrey's penthouse. Johnathan stood up straight from his bed and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and checked his phone. "Johnathan? Are you home?" A voice called out.

"Here mother. Guess I fell asleep again." He walked out into the hallway yawning. Serena Van Der Woodsen smiled and gave her son a welcoming hug. John smiled and hugged her back. After traveling various parts of the world he missed his sweet home in Manhattan and seeing his mother's bright welcoming smile.

"It's good to have you back home. We've missed you so much especially Callie." Serena smiled placing her palm on John's cheek. She walked towards her suitcase and placed them on top of the counter.

"Dad's not with you?" John asked opening the fridge and getting an empty glass from the cabinets. Serena sat down at the table and pulled out her phone. With Cotillion happening in a couple of days her phone was blowing up from every Upper Elite about the escorts and lists.

"Oh no, he'd had to stay for a couple of more days for business purposes. I just couldn't wait to see you so I took the next flight home when Cal called." She replied looking through her phone. "I hope you're going to escort someone at the Cotillion this weekend. Callie has her rehearsal tomorrow night, you should come." She said smiling. "I am in charge of it, I can easily add you to the list." John hesitated but nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure mom." Serena smiled then looked at the clock. She gasped and quickly got up grabbing her purse.

"Blair is going to freak out, I have to go sweetie, I'll call you later!" She kissed John on the cheek and headed for the elevator.

John sighed and sat himself on the couch and turned the tv on. He only agreed to appear at the Cotillion so he could Chloe. He needed to know why she left him all of a sudden. What if she left because he was being too clingy? Or too 'love-dovey'. He shook his head at the thought. He shouldn't freak himself out. Chloe should have an understanding reason why she left. Maybe her brother was sick? The various reasons on why Chloe left kept running through John's mind.

"John?" A voice called out. John turned his head and looked towards the foyer. Chloe walked in looking nervous. John abruptly got up and fixed his hair.

"Chloe. Hey." He said walking towards her. Chloe gave him a little hug and sat herself down on the couch. John sat next to her staring at her.

"Look…" Chloe said nervously. "Seeing you at the dinner party really caught me off guard. I didn't know how to react…" John looked down and shook his head.

"Why'd you leave me?" He asked his expression sad at the thought. "You just left. It really hurt me. And it still does." He confessed. Chloe took his hand and sighed. She didn't want to break the truth to him. Not now, or ever.

"Do you love me?" John asked grabbing her hand searching her face for an answer. Chloe turned the other way, tears forming in her eyes.

"I did. I loved you so much. But I like someone else now John… I left because I needed my space… I was so young back then. You wouldn't understand. No one would!" She said trying to hold back the tears. John placed his palm on her cheek. He took a deep breath and got up walking towards the city view windows. Maybe she just didn't like him as much as he believed.

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something…" John looked out into the city and shook his head. Chloe ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She began to cry but still looked at him hard in the eyes. The truth would be too much for him to handle, and he couldn't burden his life with this.

"No trust me. I love you. I'm just not in love with you John. Please just understand. I just had to leave for my own reasons." John looked at her hard and picked up his hand to wipe Chloe's tears. Chloe snipped and placed her hand on top of his.

"I like Henry Bass. If you love me, you'd let me go. I will always love you. But I will never fall back in love with you John." John lowered his eyes his body tensing. Chloe walked away quickly towards the elevator.

"Good-bye John." She said before entering the elevator. Chloe planned on keeping this secret for herself and no one else to find out. If anyone found out, it would be the end to her and the Pearson name. John turned and stared back into the city. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He downed the drink and slammed the glass onto the counter. He ran his hands through his hair and placed his head down. Serena peered around the corner looking at her distressed son. She pulled out her phone and dialed for Blair. "Hey Blair. Sorry I'm late. I was on my way until I forgot the ball list. I think John may in trouble."

* * *

"Excited about my party this weekend Bass?" Heath said sitting next to Henry at one of the student lounge tables. Henry nodded at him taking a flask out of his blazer. He took a swig and handed it to Heath. Heath grabbed it laughing and took a drink himself.

"Drinking on school grounds I see." Nicole sat herself next to them. Her posse followed her obediently next to Henry's lacrosse boys. Callie smiled flirtatiously at one of the boys while Noelle tried to primp her self to make Henry notice her. She always found Henry as a romantic interest and was willing to do anything for him to even speak to her.

"I prefer vodka but scotch will do. Especially for Mr. Stauffer's class." Heath groaned reaching over to play with a strand of Nicole's hair. Nicole shooed him away and turned to her brother. Henry stared off to space while taking another swig from his flask. The scenes from last night kept running through Henry's mind. He wanted to believe everything Chloe said was true, but he couldn't help but doubt everything.

"Your little girlfriend tried to go head on with me earlier today." Nicole said with a slight bitchy smile. Henry didn't respond and instead stood up trying to look for Chloe. Nicole opened her mouth at the ignorance and burrowed her brows. She stood up and ran after her brother. She grabbed his arm and he turned around glaring at her.

"I told you not to do anything." He took her hands of his arm and crossed his arms. Nicole looked at him and scoffed.

"Seriously, you defend her and not me? She tried to threaten me!" Nicole exclaimed putting emphasis on the word 'threaten'. She couldn't believe that her brother was going to believe that little tramp and not his own sister.

"Something tells me that you threatened her first. So in this case, I have no sympathy for you." Henry replied signaling his boys to walk over. "Got to go to class." Nicole rolled her eyes and began to walk towards her minions. Henry grabbed her arm. "Hey. We still have things to discuss." Nicole just stared at him and continued to walk away. She looked over at Heath who began to walk towards Henry shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Chloe is going to screw Henry over." Callie said as Nicole walked over to their table. Nicole ignored the comment and sat herself down pulling out her phone. Chloe walked out into the student lounge area and sat her self down to some of her new friends she made. Nicole looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Chloe who just arched her eyebrow at her. Nicole turned around and looked down clenching her phone. "Plans changed. Chloe is going down. At the ball. Understood?" Nicole looked around at her posse who all nodded in agreement. They all looked at Chloe and got up to walk to their next class. Nicole's stare at Chloe lingered a little longer and she began to smile a little devious grin.

* * *

**_With Nicole in charge there's not much to say in this war. Looks like she finally found her match and it's not going to be a pretty one. Best of luck to both sides. Let's see who waves the white flag first at Cotillion… Get yourselves ready with your phones ladies and gentlemen. I want all the evidence I can get._**


	5. A Little Bit of Dirty Dancing

**Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Dirty Dancing**

_**With the Debutante Ball happening tomorrow night, I can only imagine the busy schedule all of our Upper East Siders have on their hands today. With the Elite Circle attending I expect much more than just the announcement of the selected ladies and their escorts. Have your cameras ready Manhattan; I want all the evidence of the juicy gossip this event is about to release.**_

_**-J.A. The Teen Spectator**_

A cold, gray rain splattered against the Bass's penthouse windows. Henry walked towards the city view windows and looked out into the open. With the rain covering the city's beauty, the Upper East Side looked like nothing but a bunch of old gray towers covered by pollution. Chuck always told him that the city's pollution is a symbol of hard work and dedication, it's what a successful business thrives on. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled out his phone to see if he had gotten any messages. He hasn't heard from Chloe since the night of the strange encountership between John and he began to believe that she was just avoiding him. Henry shook his head with the thought that of course he was stupid to believe her. Chloe is just lying to him to cover up whatever dark secret she is wielding. A few clicks of familiar Gucci _Nevada shoes_ were appearing slowly behind Henry.

"Good morning Henry." Chuck Bass said slowly walking right next to his son. Henry sighed knowing that whatever conversation was going to be built between them, it wasn't going to be pretty. "Good morning father." He replied still looking out into the view.

"We never had our little talk about your incident at your mother's dinner party." Chuck said crossing his arms across his chest. Henry turned to face his father and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm here now. So just throw whatever lecture you want to me. Like it'll make a difference and change my ways." He scowled walking around his father towards the bar to pour himself a drink. Chuck looked at his son hard and shook his head laughing.

"I'll forget about the incident, if you promise to never make a fool out of yourself in public again. Understood?" Henry took a liberal sip out of his glass and nodded his head in agreement. Chuck smiled at the gesture and signaled his son to walk next to him. Henry walked over slowly still sipping his glass and stood next to his father. With the two standing next to each other, Henry looked like the spitting image of Chuck as a young adult. Chuck looked at the glass and took it away from Henry's hands. He rolled his eyes at Chuck but still kept his composure. Chuck nodded towards all of the people down on the streets.

"One other thing. You see all of those people down there? They all look like a bunch of crawling ants. Weak, vulnerable, and going with the flow of things." He turned to look at his son. "We are Basses for a reason. We don't 'go with the flow' Henry. We lead others because we have that authority and power." Henry looked down at his feet knowing where this conversation was going. "Don't fight for Chloe, son. She is making you weak." Henry looked at his father, anger rising. "I already cleaned up your mess before. Not going to do it again." Chuck said walking away from his son. He picked up his phone and headed for the foyer towards the elevator.

"Remember. You will escort Noelle Archibald tomorrow night at Cotillion." He called out to his son before the elevators doors shut. Henry rolled his eyes at him and pulled out his phone. He dialed for Chloe but it went straight to voice message. Oh, she was avoiding him all right, and he was about to find out why.

* * *

"Nicole, you know I can't resist the fact that you want to spend time with me, but couldn't we do something more fun? I prefer to be intimate with you, not shop…" Heath winked grabbing Nicole closer to him. Nicole smiled at his gesture but grabbed his hands and pushed him off. With Cotillion being tomorrow night she needed to make sure everything was going to be perfect and that also means Heath looking perfect.

"Stop trying too hard Ferro. Now stop distracting me. I'm trying to decide whether or not Dior or Vera Wang would suit you better." said Nicole as she asked one of the store assistants to get a pair of 34" Dior and Vera Wang dress pants. Heath rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Nicole's shoulders. He leaned close to her ear. This made Nicole smiled shyly. It was hard to keep her composure around Heath. She couldn't help but find him attractive. He was just like her, yet more interested in illicit drugs, money, and not fashion.

"Why couldn't I just wear my Gucci tux?" Heath asked. Nicole snapped out of her fantasy and shot him a petrified look. She stepped away from him abruptly and pulled herself together.

"This is Cotillion. Not only are you escorting _me_, but you're also representing yourself. And your family! You can't simply wear your Gucci tux." She said bitterly. The assistant came back with the pants and Nicole took them away from her. She walked closer to Heath and placed the pants on him measuring with her eyes.

"You're a 34 right? I just can't decide which would look better on you…" Nicole bit her lip trying on the next pants while Heath just stared at with annoyance. He grabbed the Dior pants and walked towards the assistant.

"I'll take the whole set. Instead of white, I'd like to go with a gold bow tie instead. Make sure the tux is midnight black not smoky black. My lady wants everything perfect so I expect everything to run smoothly with the tux. Oh and I'm pretty sure you have my measurements down. Heath Ferro is the name." He said to the assistant handing her a credit card. He turned and winked at Nicole who returned a small flirtatious smile. She picked up her purse and slowly walked towards him.

"For a minute there I was nervous you had no sense of style." She smiled at him impressed. Heath chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back, walking her out of the store.

"Just because I don't shop on a daily basis like you do, doesn't mean I don't know about style. Like I said, I prefer to do fun things with you rather than shop. How 'bout we go for a coffee then go to the Cotillion dress rehearsal?" He grabbed her chin and laughed. The two both stepped in his limo and drove off towards 42nd street.

* * *

"So Bass eh?" Jayden walked into his sister's room leaning against one of her Hemnes dressers. Noelle looked up from reading the Vogue's fall 2013 collection and rolled her eyes at him. She got up, placed her magazine on the dresser and sat on her bed. It was rare that her brother came to her randomly so she was interested on what he had to say.

"Don't act like you don't know. You are the evil mastermind behind Teen Spectator." Jayden chuckled and pulled out a picture of Chloe and Henry. Noelle eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Cotillion's tomorrow night. I know Henry has to escort you but we all know he would rather escort his girl. I need more scoops from the Elite Circle. Having evidence from an Elite makes the blast so much more interesting. You better have your phone out to take any sort of evidence I can use for it. The city's getting a little bit boring." Jayden yawned. He smiled deviously at his sister who just looked down at her feet. She'd hope her father's close ties with Chuck Bass would help Noelle get Henry but none of it seemed to be working. Instead it led Henry straight to Chloe. She was just as gorgeous as Chloe, possibly even prettier. Guys in Manhattan have their eyes on her but not him.

"Oh come on, you know you can never score a guy like Henry. Besides, Henry is a douche, you're way out of his league." Jayden shook his head and placed the pictures on the dresser. "If you want him to notice you; you got to give him a reason too. What can I say, were Archibalds. We're the 'golden family' the Bass's are the badasses of the city. Get their attention by playing the same game they've been playing all of their life." Noelle looked up at him confused not understanding what her brother meant.

Jayden sat himself next to Noelle. "The first step to beating them at their own game, is to take down the Queen B." Noelle's eyes widened at the thought. To take down Nicole would be the worst decision to ever be made by any Constance student who had a stable state of mind. She looked up at her brother again but he already left her room. Jayden was right. To get Henry Bass's attention is to do something worthy of his attention. One way is just to continue to be her "golden" self or take down Nicole. Noelle bit her lip at the thought. She basically was deciding whether to choose her love interest or her best friend. She shook her head at the thought and instead got up to grab her phone.

"Hey Noelle, what's up?" Callie called out on the other line. Noelle wanted to try the other choice, just to be her self, but slightly different in a way that not even Henry Bass can tear his eyes away from. She didn't want to turn on Nicole-yet. Noelle hesitated and contemplated at the idea.

"I need to impress someone. Meet me at Columbus Circle?" She replied back picking up her things and heading towards the door.

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Bass, wasn't expecting to see you here." Blake said nervously at the sight of Chuck Bass. Chuck walked down towards the foyer eyeing him suspiciously up and down. Blake began to feel uncomfortable at the little stare down. People are right about what they say; Chuck Bass is a very intimidating person.

"Oh yes, Blake." Chuck replied shaking his hand. "What can I help you with son?" Blake tried to not act awkward and get straight to the point. He was only here to speak to Nicole about Chloe knowing that she would be the only to help him.

"Yeah, I was um, wondering i-if Nicole was here." Blake stuttered. He looked to the side glancing at a family portrait. There was one picture with Nicole sitting on a chair with just Chuck behind placing his hand on her shoulder. _Close bond they must have… _thought Blake. Chuck squinted his eyes at him and wondered why Blake Pearson would want with his daughter. Obviously her party didn't match them up together but instead Henry and Chloe, so he was lost.

"Oh, Nicole is out with Heath... They're looking around for the ball tomorrow. I assume you are attending?" He asked Blake who just stared at him not knowing what to say. Blake figured this would be the longest and only time Chuck Bass would ever try to have a conversation with him.

"Yes sir. I'm not escorting anyone though, not my year yet. Just supporting my sister." He replied laughing trying to make the conversation less awkward that it already was.

"Ah, your sister. Chloe right." Chuck nodded not making the statement sound like a question. He remembered his conversation with Henry earlier about her and tried to hold his tongue.

"Yeah… Well I should get going. Thank you for letting me know about Nicole Mr. Bass." Blake said shaking his hand smiling and walking towards the foyer. Chuck looked after Blake peculiarly and smirked. Blake is a good guy, just doesn't know what he's bringing himself to when it comes to being involved with Nicole. Chuck knew his daughter more than anyone else. Nicole is like a mini version of Blair. She craves for attention, is very competitive, and loves the game. No wonder Chuck finds his daughter admirable, she is similar to the love of his life.

"Blake? I see you actually want to work with me this time." Nicole shot him a little smile as she and Heath walked out of the elevator. Heath gave a nasty look at Blake who in return gave him a look back.

"Nicole why is a Pearson in your household?" He asked looking at Blake up and down. Nicole rolled her eyes at him and walked into the foyer signaling Blake to follow her.

"Blake here wants to find out the same thing I want to find out." She replied. "Hey daddy! Surprised to see you not in the office. How are you?" Chuck smiled at his beloved daughter and gave her a hug.

"Just stopped by to get a few things. I see you, uh, met your friend on the way in. Blake and I had a nice chat." He nodded at Blake then pinched Nicole's cheek and headed for the elevator. He nodded at a hello at Heath and began to walk towards him. Chuck always had a good insight on Heath. He saw more of his young self in Heath rather than in his son, which was a shame.

"In here Blake." Nicole called out walking into her bedroom. She sat herself down waiting for Blake's proposal. "Look who came over the dark side." She smirked crossing her legs. Blake looked at her derisively and laughed.

"Look. I'm not betraying my sister. But I'm worried. Never knew she knew a Humphrey other than Callie, so it's all pretty new to me like it's new to you." Blake replied shaking his head. He didn't understand what was going on and he was nervous his sister was in serious trouble. Nicole nodded understandingly and pulled out her phone.

"Well lucky for you, you know me." She began to dial a number on her iPhone. Heath walked in slowly eyeing Blake skeptically. Heath didn't mind Nicole having friends but when he has his sights on someone he expects that he is the only one to be looking at the prize.

"Scheming against your sister? With Nicole?" Heath chuckled. "Sounds like betrayal to me." Blake just stared at him proving that he doesn't need to say anything and nothing Heath says will get to him.

"Noelle. Cal. We have a new partner on this one. Come over now. Oh and Cal, if you could, meaning you will; bring your mother's list of escorts and all the girls participating tomorrow night." Nicole shut her phone closed and smiled at the both of them who were still glaring at each other. "Well Heath, I don't need your assistance with this scheme. Seems to me like we all got it down." She nodded at Blake. Heath looked down at his shoes disappointed and nodded.

"Alright Nicole. I'll see you tomorrow with the limo. Good night." He walked towards her giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "Good night." She whispered back. Heath turned around and gave Blake a look meaning 'don't mess with what's mine' look. Blake just smirked and waved him good-bye.

"So what's the plan?" He asked turning around after Heath left.

Nicole looked at him hard. "You sure you want in on this? You don't think your sister's going to get mad?" Blake shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Nicole shook her head laughing. "All right, if you say so. Callie and Noelle will be here with a list. The list consists of all the girls participating tomorrow night and their escorts. I know John is going to be there. So we're just going to make things very awkward and on the spot. Plus with my brother being there, he's going to want to know why Chloe is avoiding him. Then we let nature take its course. It's easy, really. I'll let you know tomorrow what you can do." Nicole flipped her hair smiling at her brilliant idea.

"Alright I'm counting on you." Blake agreed walking out her bedroom. "Oh and please don't tell my sister I'm in this plan… I just need to know why this John guy keeps bothering her." He looked at Nicole with a sincere look. Nicole nodded and walked towards him.

"Don't worry Pearson. I'll try my best. But you know, working with us means going down with us if we fail. We never lose though, so no worries." She placed her hand on his shoulder and led him towards the elevator.

"Oh well doesn't this look promising." Callie smirked staring at the two. She always knew Nicole loved using her enemy as ammunition when going into war but something felt like more was going on between them. Noelle pushed her way past Callie and gave a look at Blake.

"We got the list Nicole. Are you sure you can trust a Pearson?" Noelle arched her eyebrow looking back at Blake. Nicole took the list observing it.

"In this one we can. He's trying to protect his sister. We're trying to fid out what she's hiding. It's a win-win basically." Callie and Noelle nodded and headed towards Nicole's bedroom. Nicole waved good-bye at Blake and joined her friends. Blake looked after Nicole and thought hard about what he just dragged himself into. All he wanted to know was what his sister was so scared of telling everyone. What did John Humphrey have on her?

* * *

Cotillion is tonight, dresses and suits are being picked up from dry cleaning, and hair is being styled and done to your "Upper East Side" look. However everyone knows the Elite Circle is what Manhattan will have his or her eyes on. Henry took his blazer off throwing it to the side on his mother's favorite LC white sofa. He was dreading Cotillion tonight, but he knew this event was important to his family. A beep came from his phone; he picked it up, and read that it was from Nicole.

"_So sorry about everything. Forgive me? I'll pick up your suit for you. –N." _He reread the message twice shocked that Nicole admitted she was wrong for once. He smiled and sighed putting his hands behind his head. Social events were never his thing, he just wanted a normal life; with money and Scotch involved of course, but he always believed that living the lifestyle of a "Bass" wasn't as great as everyone ought it to be. A ding came from the elevator and in walked Heath. He nodded at Henry while taking his jacket off and sat himself right next to him.

"Not in the mood for getting ready for tonight either?" Henry laughed getting up to prepare drinks. Heath was his best friend, they always did everything together, he was like the brother Henry wish he had. He walked towards Heath and handed him the drink. Heath took the drink and downed it in seconds.

"Man, this is more stressful than I thought, and escorting your sister isn't exactly helping either." He placed his hand over his face and groaned. Henry laughed turning on the tv switching it to ESPN.

"You are escorting Manhattan's "IT" girl so be proud." He chuckled taking a sip from his glass. Heath stared at him and placed the glass on the table.

"I'm actually here to tell you something…" Henry tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Heath. "It's about Nicole. She was scheming with her minions." Heath said. Henry laughed and placed the glass down on the table.

"That's what she always does. Why are you bringing it to my attention Ferro?" He asked curiously.

"Blake was there. Blake _Pearson_." Heath replied strumming his fingers against his glass.

"I got the name the first time. But why?" Henry sighed and shook his head. Why would he believe his own sister actually apologizing if it didn't come with a scheme he wouldn't approve? Nicole was just doing all of this to get back at Chloe.

"I don't know man… but just giving you a heads up. If Nicole asks, I didn't say anything. Just trying to look out for you." Heath picked up his jacket and headed for the elevator. "I'll see you tonight." Henry waved his hand good-bye.

* * *

"So you're saying Johnathan is in trouble?" Blair asked sipping her Earl Grey tea. Serena nodded looking at the lists of all the escorts and ladies. "Did you have to make copies Serena? Were my lists not eligible to read?" Blair smirked looking at her notepad, which was filled with details of tonight's events. Serena looked up and rolled her eyes.

"No. I couldn't find the ones you gave me so I got Celeste to fax me over some copies." She explained drawing a line to each escort to their lady. Blair scowled at her and took another sip from her tea.

"You got in contact with my maid?" Blair laughed. "Wow Serena, you thought I'd get mad at you for lists?" She teased while Serena just looked at her sarcastically. Blair remembered the old days where it was her time to be announced at Cotillion to all of the socialites. She also remembered everyone fawning over Serena, despite her jealousy she couldn't help but fawn over her as well, Serena was the "it" girl back in her days. She was just glad her daughter Callie was Nicole's minion, making her own daughter the "it" girl. Blair and Serena were best friends but they always loved a bit of competition between them every since they could walk in diapers.

"Chloe Pearson. You know her?" Serena asked flipping through the notes. Blair stopped midway from taking another sip of her tea and placed the cup down.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied casually. The Pearsons were their biggest competitor and with Elizabeth Pearson being the editor of _VOGUE_, she couldn't help herself but try to take her down, in a mature business manner of course. She snickered at the thought and went along flipping through the notes as well.

"Chloe and my son were talking about something strange. He kept asking her why she left him. I didn't even know he knew her!" Serena exclaimed. Blair lowered her eyes thinking of a logical reason why a Pearson would even know a Humphrey.

"Maybe they met overseas? When Johnathan was traveling?" She offered the idea. Serena nodded agreeing but still shook her head.

"Could be possible, but still. It doesn't make sense why John would make a big deal out of it. Let's face it, a lot of girls in his life come and go, and this is the first I ever seen him become miserable cause of it." A tense sigh escaped from her lips. She usually didn't meddle into her children's drama but after seeing how tensed John was during his conversation with Chloe, she couldn't help but be concerned.

"What if he just loved her Serena? You can't blame the guy, he had tons and tons of relationships, none that which satisfied him completely." Blair commented. "Just let him be, besides he's old enough to care for his own drama, he doesn't need you to help him out." Serena chewed her lip nervously. Blair just didn't understand what she felt when she saw her son distressed. But she did have a point, she herself been hurt numerous times in past relationships.

"Now come, we must go and make sure everything is set and ready for the ball tonight." Blair said trying to change the subject. She grabbed her purse and Serena's arm and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"It is my pleasure to formally announce all of the wonderful ladies that will make their first appearance as an adult in our former society. All of these exceptional ladies have many influential goals and plans for their future and intend to become very successful." Miss Rose announced cheerfully. She was the selected member from the Debutante Board to announce all the girls and their escorts this year. "I will begin to call everyone in five minutes. Ladies please take your places now."

"Well mother you sure have outdone yourself with Mrs. Humphrey this year." Nicole smiled giving her mother a hug. Blair smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Thank you dear. Tonight's your night, own it." She said holding Nicole's face in her palms. "Now go, you're about to be called. Make mommy and daddy proud honey." Nicole smiled then walked away to meet up with Heath.

"You look lovely Blair." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear. Blair turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"As do you. You're a little late. Where were you?" She asked while greeting guests.

"Had to do something. You won't believe what I found out about a fellow Pearson." He chuckled, grabbing Blair's waist for her full attention. Blair glared at him then stepped away. She crossed her arms across her chest while Chuck began to look confused.

"I thought I told you not to meddle into their lives Chuck." He rolled his eyes sighing.

"I'm only trying to protect Henry." He frowned. A flicker of irritation flashed across Blair's face. She arched her eyebrow then walked her way past Chuck.

"Miss Diana Pierre Aladene, escorted by Nathan Carmichael. She attends Constance Billard School for Girls and is fourth in her class. Her future plans are to study with the Yale science laboratory program in which she hopes to find cures for life-threatening diseases" Miss Rose announced. The crowd applauded waiting for the next participant. The room was magical, filled with gold sparkling lights falling adrift from the ceilings. Waiters in sparkly bow ties were in every corner of the room holding a tray full with Champagne. The jazz band was playing jazzy blue tunes. Everyone in the crowd was a proud parent waiting for their daughter to be called and formally introduced into Manhattan.

"Miss Noelle Elisabeth Archibald, escorted by Henry Bass. She attends Constance Billard School for Girls and is second in her class. Her future plans are to study journalism at Harvard University into creating her own magazine company in New York City in which she hopes to become editor of." Noelle stepped up on the stage with Henry who looked miserable but placed his dashing plastic smile. The two looked marvelous together walking across the stage as Miss Rose announced her future plans.

"Oh, don't they look lovely together Oscar." Elizabeth Pearson whispered in her husband's ear. He tensed a little and put his hands in his pockets.

"Apparently young Bass is seeing our daughter." He whispered back and looked slightly to his left meeting eye contact with Chuck. Chuck nodded and walked through the crowd to find his way next to Blair. "I wonder if Bass had anything to do with it."

"You ready?" Heath smiled standing in line next to Nicole. Nicole nodded and put on her best show smile she could. She walked up in place next to Heath and waited for her name to be called. This was her moment to shine and one step closer to becoming her most wanted title.

"Miss Nicole Cornelia Bass, escorted by Heath Ferro. She attends Constance Billard School for Girls and is number 1 in her class. Her future plans are to create her own industry after attending Yale University. She hopes to be powerful and successful like her parents and one day own Manhattan." Chuck and Blair smiled at the announcement and nodded in Nicole's approval.

More ladies were being called up onto the stage and once Callie was called, the Three Elites were finally introduced into society as an actual Elite Socialite. "Honey… why does Callie look so nervous. I could only imagine her acting performances wouldn't give her stage fright." Dan Humphrey whispered into Serena's ear. He was right, Callie was nervous. She was nervous about the plan with exploiting Chloe Pearson without hurting her brother. She didn't want to ruin tonight but knowing that Nicole was in charge and this was basically her night, nothing should go wrong.

"Now our final lady, is Chloe Leanne Pearson escorted by…" Miss Rose squinted her eyes at the note card. "Um, m-my apologies. There has been an error…" She had a ghostly white look spread across her face as the parents and ladies all stared at her with puzzled faces. Chloe knew something wasn't right the minute Ryan Pirelli didn't line up next to her. She looked across the crowd only to find the only person who was capable of doing this… _Nicole_. She found her laughing softly with her friends trying to hold her composure. The fact that Nicole had the nerve to just ruin her moment to reintroduce herself in New York angered her. Chloe stood up straight and walked towards Miss Rose taking the microphone away. She was about to do something no one in Cotillion history, ever did.

"Hello everyone. My name is Chloe Leanne Pearson. I intend to study business management at Harvard University and to one day build an empire like my parents. As you can see, no one is escorting me tonight. In fact, I will love to walk myself instead. As a lady, you may expect me to always have a man by my side, but to be truly independent and powerful-the way a woman should be-no man should have to escort me." She smiled and handed the microphone back to Miss Rose who simply gave her an approving smile just as the rest of the parents did. Chloe shot Nicole a "nice try biatch" look as she walked across the stage. The Three Elites all shot her a death awakening look and walked away. Miss Rose applauded and went back on the mike. "Thank you everyone for viewing our grand ladies tonight. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." Before Nicole could walk away, Henry caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't tell you just tried to embarrass her?" Nicole flinched and pulled her arm away.

"Get the hell off of me." She continued to walk away, her fists clenched. "What the hell is wrong with you Nicole?! Just stop!" Henry yelled after her. Heath ran up towards him and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"To be honest bro… Something has go to be really bad about Chloe for Nicole to act like this. And you know it." Henry stared at him while Heath just shrugged his shoulder and tried to walk after Nicole. Nicole is right though. She would have never tried so hard to publicly embarrass someone if she didn't think they were worth it. Henry sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"What the hell just happened Chuck?" Blair questioned grabbing his arm for his attention. Chuck turned around from one of his business officers and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't assume, Blair. I have no idea. Why don't you ask our daughter? She's only trying to help." Blair shook her head in disagreement and walked off to search for Nicole. Chuck chuckled and turned around again. Looks like Nicole is the only one trying to help the family.

* * *

"Nicole, what the hell?! That's not the plan I agreed to do with you! To publicly try to humiliate my sister is not okay!" Blake exclaimed running up to Nicole who was sitting elegantly with her girls. She was scrolling through her iPhone like she didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm waiting for someone. Once that person arrives, you'll get what you wanted in the beginning." She replied looking up, smiling. Blake shot her a confused look, but it quickly dropped when he saw Johnathan walk in. Nicole cocked her head and smiled.

"There's our guy. Now let's finished what we started." She chuckled and began to make her way to the stage with Callie and Noelle. People began to stare at the three as their gradually made their grand entrance towards the stage. Nicole took the microphone off the stand and tipped off the jazz band.

"Hello everyone. May I please have your attention?" Nicole said sweetly as people began to turns their heads toward her. Chloe shot her a strange look then noticed Johnathan was right near Nicole.

"We as The Three Elites feel terrible about what happened to our fellow peer tonight, Chloe Pearson. Even though every woman-as independent as they may want to be-" She chuckled. "It is Cotillion tradition to be escorted by a well worthy bachelor of Manhattan. With that spoken, I would like Chloe Pearson to please appear on stage. Right now." She looked at Choe with a slight devious smile. Chloe looked around nervously while people turned to watch her go up on stage. She slowly made her way up on stage and with seconds behind her, Johnathan was lined right next to her. She couldn't help but quietly cuss out Nicole with every cuss word she could imagine.

"Chloe Leanne Pearson. Escorted by the worth bachelor, Johnathan Humphrey!" Nicole announced ecstatically. People began to clap while Henry, Heath, Blake, The Bass's, The Humphrey's, and The Pearsons stared at her with a strange look. Nicole and her girls made their way off stage with their heads high with pride. Chloe and Johnathan made their way off stage. Chloe tried to walk away quickly, but Johnathan grabbed her forearm.

"Why are you walking away? I thought you told your mother you wanted me to be your escort?" He asked looking into her eyes. Chloe looked back at him and tried to set herself free. "What? What do you mean...?" Henry walked up to the two and pushed Johnathan's grip off.

"You stay away from her, got it Humphrey?" He threatened shoving Johnathan to the side. Heath quickly came to the scene and held Henry back so he wouldn't get people's attention. Chloe was just a mess. Something about Johnathan's presence just made her feel sick. She didn't know whether or not she could keep her own secret anymore.

"Tell us what you're hiding now." Nicole commanded walking right up to Chloe's face. Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved her way past her.

"Look Nicole. You got what you wanted. Me to be embarrassed. Now please just leave me be. I don't want any problems here-" A quiet vibrating call was coming from Chloe's phone. She pulled her phone out and looked at the screen. _Leanne Hathaway_. "Grandma? What is it? Are you okay?" Everyone around her gave each other puzzled looks and stared back at Chloe.

_**What if Chloe's secret had nothing to do with Johnathan? But her family instead? With Grandma Leanne calling, something must be important. More to tell next time.**_

_**-J.A. The Teen Spectator**_


End file.
